Sherlocks Daughter
by cassieopieaXx
Summary: What if Sherlock had a daughter. read through sherlocks adventures with a little girl closely to his side. Parentlock
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold brisk morning in London when Mycroft had exited his car, quickly telling Anthea to come back in 30 minutes. Mycroft did not deter his way from work this morning because he had a task that had required his brothers certain expertise or for a friendly chat. He was here because a recent development had ensured that his brothers most recent flatmate had moved out, something that has been rather prominent since Sherlock had taken up residence in 221B Baker St and never seemed to come to a surprise.

Quickly using the knocker on the door and straightening it once more he was greeted with the appearance of Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson was an elderly looking woman in about her mid-sixties whom had quite an _adventurous_ life as one would put it. Just by looking, Mycroft had already deducted that the woman had once been an exotic dancer at some point in her life which caused a hip injury, has a sister and a husband that lead an equally adventurous life as , although has passed. However, doesn't wear her wedding rings on her person and therefore must not miss her husband too much. Her dilated pupils also indicated that the woman was also one to frequently use soothers of a herbal nature to eliminate pain in her hip.

"Hello, you must be " Mycroft stated raising the pitch of his voice ever so slightly to sound kind. It's often difficult to appear friendly when the people move so slowly around you, almost as if one is a sailfish surrounded by a tank of goldfish, makes everything quite boring actually.

"Yes, that's me, have you come to check out the flat 221B? it is in need of an extra flatmate and iv'e been trying to get someone in to take 221C but it is rather damp, that is the problem with basement flats. When I was first married the first flat that me and my husband had moved into was full of black mould." Mrs. Hudson continued to ramble on as Mycroft continued to nod at the conversation whilst going over his deductions about the woman at hand. It seemed that Mrs. Hudson was not completely over her husbands death, just not as sentimental as the regular goldfish would be.

"Actually I have come to visit my brother Sherlock. I have been told that he is in flat 221B." Mycroft had quickly interrupted the woman's ramblings as she went on to talk about her career as an exotic dancer before she met her husband Frank.

"Yes, Of course, right this way". Mrs. Hudson preceded to open the door and turned and started walking up a rather dark staircase, as she continued to ramble about her past life and a sister that Mycroft didn't catch the name of. From what Mycroft could tell the flat had been in relatively good shape, the only issue being that some of the wall paper would need to be replaced soon. As they reached the door to 221B Mrs Hudson quickly knocked on the door before proceeding to enter the flat in which Mycroft thought was rather distasteful and unbecoming.

"Good Morning Sherlock, You have a visitor… Oh Sherlock the mess you made!" quickly scanning the flat it looked as if a hurricane had stormed through the flat and Mycroft had wondered how two children with the same upbringing could be so different with himself possibly having OCD and the other have everything in complete disarray. Of course if one had told Sherlock this he would state that everything had a perfect place to go and because one cannot understand his method of filing then one must be a complete ignoramus.

"Morning , Morning Mycroft…Have you been putting on weight again?" Sherlock asked, sitting in his chair. the tone of his voice indicted that he knew exactly why Mycroft had paid him a visit this morning.

"Losing it actually." Mycroft replied, obviously annoyed at the younger Holmes planted disregard for the matter at hand.

"Then it seems the diet has been rather ineffective, I deduce that you have put on 4 pounds since the last time we had the pleasure of meeting."

"3 and half actually." the elder continued.

"No, it's 4 with breakfast." Sherlock said amused smile in place that did nothing but irritate the elder Holmes brother more.

"Would anyone like Tea?" Mrs. Hudson asked, sensing the tension that could be cut by a butter knife.

"No thank you Mrs Hudson, Mycroft will be leaving soon. I do believe you are late for date though, better hurry." Sherlock had answered and ensured Mrs. Hudson to quickly dash out of the flat and into her own, presumably to get ready.

"Does she know that she she is dating a married man?" Mycroft inquired once she left the room.

"No, not yet but this is not love connection brother, what is it that you want?"

Mycroft had stopped pacing about the messy flat and looked at his younger brother straight on. "What I want dear brother mine is for you to stop chasing away your flatmates."

"Then stop having them monitor me, I am not an adult and having someone constantly looking over my shoulder is not good for brain work." Sherlock stated in his monotone voice, looking at his watch and preceding to enter the kitchen and pulling out ingredients from the fridge and turning the stove on, it appeared that he was making scrambled eggs.

"I presume you don't have any cases on today because you are still in you night wear, change before you influence everyone in this complex with your ridiculous behaviour." He ridiculed.

"Yes wearing night wear is a bit of a bad habit. However, I do think your consumption of anything sweet is also rather ridiculous and that is the reason for your recent weight gain." Sherlock turned amused at his brother sour expression. "Now, why are you here again brother." He stated calmly.

"Your flatmate."

"Yes, what about him, or she. I seem to have deleted them in order for new information." Sherlock said, bored of the nature of this conversation.

"You played your violin at exactly 2:32 am every morning for the last 2 weeks until they left the flat. The one before, you stored severed limbs in their wardrobe -It was an experiment- no matter and the one before that you had them flown out of the country because you convinced them they had won the lotto." Mycroft stated, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling the impending headache coming on.

"What is your point in all this brother, what does it matter besides you having someone to monitor every movement I make."

"very well, if it makes you feel better I will stop having people monitor you while under the impression that they are your new flatmate, does that suit you better brother mine." Mycroft said already exhausted even though the day had barley even begun. Sherlock antics had a way of driving people up the wall and making them wish to fall back off in order to get away from him.

"Thank you brother, it would be very much appreciated." Sherlock said as he plated up the scrambled eggs and what appeared to be some bacon on a plate before exiting back into the sitting room and entering the door to his right. Emerging shortly after with a little girl in his arms who was almost two years of age, tiredly rubbing her eyes.

The small girl had long pin-spright black hair that had reached the girls waist and alabaster skin, her features mostly resembling Sherlock besides her eyes which were purple, almost violet. A rare genetic trait that was in the Holmes family, the only other known to Mycroft and Sherlock with these eyes was the late great grandmother Holmes.

Sherlock had sat down on a chair in front of the freshly made food and and deposited the young girl who was still yawning into his lap and attempted to feed the small child who desperately wanted to go back to sleep.

"Good Morning Amelia, and how are you this morning." Mycroft had asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

The small child looked at him up and down, gaining her full attention. "you got fatt-a Uncle My." The child yawned once again, completely oblivious to the sour expression on Mycroft's face. "Daddy, we go park Af-ta?" the girl questioned turning back to Sherlock who looked very amused at the situation at hand.

"If you eat all your breakfast we can." he stated and the toddler began eating her breakfast with gusto with some help form her father.

"I wish you would teach her some manners, it is rather unbecoming." Mycroft states feeling slight dejected at the child's statement.

"She a toddler, she docent know what manners are yet." he replies

"better sooner than later…anyways I must be off to work, do try to not send your flatmates running for the hills anytime soon, Goodbye Sherlock, Goodbye Amelia."

"bye-bye Uncle My." the child said enthusiastically waving her hand, gaining a small smile from the young child.

As soon as Mycroft left the building, Sherlocks full attention went back on the little girl sitting on his lap picking at bits of bacon.

"Did you hear mine and Uncle Mycrofts conversation earlier." Sherlock gently asked his daughter while pushing back the black hair that was threatening to cover her eyes. The child turned to him, purple eyes full of innocence peering at her father.

"No." The child said simply.

"Then how did you know he gained weight?"

"cause he look fatt-a dan las week." she said some eggs in her mouth still. "Uncle My silly." the little girl said.

"Why is Uncle My silly my darling?" scooping some eggs of the fork and helping her eat.

"Uncle My got Fatt-a cause he eat too many lolly, he took lolly from bowl." As soon as she stated this Sherlock turned his head towards the lolly bowl and there were quite a few missing. The only thought running though his mind at the moment was 'like father, liker daughter' as he kissed the young genius' forehead.

"We can definitely go to the park." Sherlock stated and the girl let out and excited yell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Introducing another OC in the Chapter who will eventually become Sherlocks love interest. Not much of Amelia in this chapter but there will be more in the next chapter when I introduce John. Have fun reading.**

Sherlock Holmes was sitting in his chair reading his newspaper whilst little Amelia was silently colouring in one of the many books Sherlock has given her. Sparing the child a small glance Sherlock looked back to his Newspaper

 _Robbery on Sussex st, Stabbing in Concord… How dull_. It appeared that crime had slowed down as of late and that left Sherlock with little to nothing to do.

Amelia was in need to get her shots but there is no way he was going to tell the child that unless he wanted her to have a meltdown and scream from the front door to the taxi and in the hospital until the needle poked into her skin.

The sudden sounds of banging noises took Sherlock from his thoughts of Amelia, curious of what was happening outside of his flat. Sherlock stood and picked up Amelia from her perch and continued to walk out of the flat were he was greeted with movers holding cardboard boxers and containers into flat 221C.

 _So I see Mycroft has put my monitor in the flat below…How lovely._ This would make it a little more difficult to rid of said person.

"Finally someone moving into that flat, Iv'e had such a difficult time with it. But I've had painters come in and use this special paint so the mould will stop and completely refurnished the entire unit. It looks much better now." Mrs. Hudson rambled next to Sherlock.

"Im sure it is quite lovely, Mrs. Hudson. But I'm afraid I will have to cut there visit short, I'm in no need of a new monitor and frankly the CCTV is enough to irritate me on a daily." Scanning at the boxes as he did, they were full of gaming and comic book collectables, most likely a man, middle aged who had too much time on their hands.

"Oh no Sherlock! She is quite lovely. Had a cuppa with her this morning, friendly girl. Helped me clean up afterwards" Mrs. Hudson continued rambling about the woman. "Can't possibly be working for your brother, she just arrived in London a few weeks ago, still trying to settle in though, guess not everyones used to the hustle bustle of London life."

"It's girl!" Amelia squeaked. To which Mrs. Hudson nodded, same friendly smile on her face and Sherlock ignored

"I believe I will make that deduction myself Mrs. Hudson, She's in her flat I presume."

"Yes, Oh don't you scare this one away Sherlock Ive been preparing that flat for months now." Mrs. Hudson yelled as Sherlock made his way down the stars, manoeuvring around the men that have finished their job. When he entered the flat he was confronted with a woman. signing the necessary forms from the movers.

 _Quite short, 5 foot 1. Waist length brown hair, has stands of blonde and red, dyed- no natural, no sign of regrowth. Skin seems to be slightly tanned though has no tan lines, nationality must be somewhere with a hot climate, probably Southern Italy, most likely Sicily. Hourglass figure, probably spends a lot of time on her appearance, most likely in the fashion industry. Clothes are of high quality. Memorabilia probably belongs to make friend she was close to, sentimental. Not use too London weather, family is probably deceased._

The woman turned towards Sherlock as the mover made his way to leave, suddenly confronted that there was a man standing in the middle of her sitting room. She was about to introduce herself until Sherlock rudely interrupted. Putting the child on the ground who silently scurried to look about the room.

"I suggest you leave now, I am not fond of having any monitors that my brother provides." The woman wore quite a confused expression on her face, to which Sherlock was greatly annoyed. "Do you need me to prove myself… fine very well then. Your short only 5 foot 1, have brown hair with natural blonde and red highlights, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin even though you haven't been in the sun recently. This tells me that your ethnicity resides somewhere that has a warm if not very hot climate. Your from southern Italy, most likely Sicily. Your height is quite common among Italians, most Italians aren't very tall. Your clothes are of high quality and you take quite good care of yourself considering that your nails are perfectly manicured and your hair is neat, therefore you probably work in the fashion industry, not a model, you are too short for that, most likely a designer. Your family is probably deceased and a close male friend of yours has died recently. You are obviously sentimental and thats why you keep his comic book memorabilia." he pointed to the box with some strange looking dolls stills in there packages.

"Now how did I do, I always get something wrong" The woman still stared at him confused. "It's quite surprising really most people become upset at my deductions, meaning you probably also don't speak english"

The woman quickly shook her head, as if in a daze "Umm no, its just you didn't get anything right. Well you kinda got one, but not really" she said scratching her head, looking quite awkward.

"Your English?" He deduced from the slightly cockney accent.

"God, I only thought Americans did that" She half mumbled pinching the bridge of her nose. "Im Australian, Im from Sydney."

"Interesting, what did I get right then." Sherlock said annoyed.

"My family is originally from Sicily, my grandparents migrated to Australia in the 50's… so you kinda got it right, but not really. Im Maria Palermo by the way, your Sherlock right?" She said holding out her hand.

Sherlock looked a tad offended at the hand. "Deduce me did you?" he said. shaking the woman's hand.

"No, told me" She said obviously

"Oh." Sherlock nodded slightly embarrassed.

"Um yeah, If you don't mind I kinda have to go, I have to get some shot at St Bart's." She said quickly.

"Mind if we share a taxi, we were just going there." Sherlock said fake smile in place, trying to defuse the awkwardness of the situation.

"Yeah, sure"

"You don't look very sure" Sherlock stated trying to get as much information from her as possible.

"No, your face just looks like a malformed otter when you smile like that." She said as Amelia giggled offering her hand to Maria in a high five gesture in which she returned. She grabbed her purse and waited outside the door. "Well aren't you coming?"

"Come Mia" Sherlock picked her up and continued to exist the flat.

"Mia like her" She whispered in Sherlocks ear, small smile on her face. Once Sherlock was outside he watched Maria hail a cab on her first go and slide into the back seat, Sherlock and Amelia quickly following.

"St. Bart's please." Maria told the cabbie

"Mrs. Hudson said you were not use to the city."

"Nope, she said I'm not use to London and I'm not with the brass monkey weather." to which Sherlock got extremely confused " Sorry it means very cold, I'm not very prim and proper like the sort you have around here. Anyways I've lived in the city my entire life." She said as smiled as Sherlock.

"Charming, explain how I got everything else wrong would you?"

" Im in no way a designer, but I am flattered that you think I am. Im actually a high school teacher. Im only 22 so I have to look like a professional."

"So you are a fashion and technology teacher and dress professionally in order for your students to respect you because your age might become an issue."

"Wrong again, entirely this time" Maria said smirking " said you were really good at making deductions, this is a severe disappointment Mr. Holmes."

After gaining an annoyed look from Sherlock, Maria continued "Im a History and English teacher and I don't dress professionally in order to impress my students, because of my age I'm able to understand them better so theres no need to impress them. I have to impress the old bats that assume I'm incompetent because I'm the new kid…and no one has died, Im just a nerd."

"Daddy rong?" Amelia asked in disbelief.

"Thats right kiddo" Maria stated exiting the cab.

"We are going the same way you are, may as well walk together" Sherlock stated to which Maria gave him a look that Sherlock was unable to read.

"What"

"Nothing, Just thought you were an unsociable wad" She replied with a smile once and Sherlock glared.

Once they reached the centre Maria told the nurse that she came in to get her shots whilst Mia was becoming rather angsty about being in a hospital, slowly putting everything together.

"Don't forget darling Mia has to get hers as well, might as well come with you, I have some errands to run." Sherlock said as he kissed Maria and Mia on the cheek before making a swift exit to the morgue.

 _That asshole_ Maria thought.

"Your husband is very sweet." said the nurse while Mia giggled at her fathers antics. "This Way dearies." said the nurse as she went to the appointed room.

Maria looked down at Mia, who looked up at her with large purple eyes "Come on ankle biter, you can hold my hand if you catch it." She said watching the child run giggling trying to grasp at her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"I no want it." Mia complained having a thumb in her mouth whilst they were in the waiting room.

Maria turned to the young girl. "It's not too bad. It just feels like a pinch it will be over before you know it."

"No want!" Mia yelled. Earning a couple of empathic glances from the parents.

"Tell you what." As she crouched down to Amelia's height "Do you want to know what my biggest fear is?" looking into the girls eyes. "I am terrified of needles." she whispered.

"You scared?" Maria nodded her head. "But you big."

"Even grown ups get scared sometimes…So how about we go in together and we hold are hands like this." Grabbing hold of the young girls hand. "And we brave it out together…We got a deal?"

Mia looked at there conjoined hands before hesitatingly nodding her head.

"Mrs. Palermo, we are ready for you now." said the nurse. Maria stood back to her length quickly adjusting the formfitting high-waited blue and white knee length skirt and walked with Amelia in hand to the nurses office.

"Sit right here Mrs. Palermo, Dr. Greenwood will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you." Maria said offering the woman a smile before she exited the room. Looking down at the child who had decided to sit on her lap, observed that her eyes were to the brink of tears. "You wanna talk about it?"

"It gon hurt." Amelia said turning in her lap so she can look at her.

"Will it make you feel better if I go first." the young girl nodded. "And tell you what, after you get your shot I promise you can get whatever you like."she said to her. _Sherlocks fault for leaving me with her._

Just then the door opened revealing an older man probably in his late 60s. "Good Morning, I presume that you are Mrs. Palermo and who might this little las be?"

"Yes and this is Amelia Holmes, she had an appointment the same time as mine and…a friend had asked me to take her with me."

"Sherlock I presume." said the good natured Doctor.

"You know him?"

"Yes he has a way of driving people up walls, not too surprised he asked you to tend for young Amelia" Maria was confused at this statement. From what she observed Sherlock appeared to be a good father, if no maybe a bit distant at times when focused on something in the short amount of time she had known the father and daughter duo.

"Do you mind if you do my shot first Dr. , Amelia's a bit frightened of needles"

"No Problem, Just need to get a few questions out of the way; any chances of you being pregnant?"

"No." replied Maria continuing to answer the necessary questions. Not too long after the Dr. had turned and started to prepare the needle "Are you going to hold my hand?" She asked Amelia, who quickly grabbed hold of the offered hand.

She gave the girls hand a light squeeze. "Ok all done." the doctor announced.

"done?" Amelia said as the doctor put a bandaid on her arm.

"Yep, see I told you it wouldn't hurt.. Now its your turn ok."

"But got hurt" Maria nodded to the doctor and put her forehead towards Amelias.

"I cross my heart a million time that you wont even feel it." She said as the doctor removed the needle form her arm. "See its all done now." she said as the doctor put a bandaid on the little girls arm.

Amelia turned to the doctor, then her arm and finally back on Maria again "You dis-tract me." She said pointing to herself.

Maria giggled at the girls innocence "you bet'cha." ruffling her hair a little.

"Before you leave Mrs. Palermo, I just need you signature here and here." he said presenting her with the pieces of paper. "They are just to confirm that both you and Amelia were here and have taken your shots."

"No Problem." signing the paper quick. "By any chance would you know where about Sherlock is."

"Usually by this time he would be in the labs, but he never stays long."

"and whereabouts is that?" Maria inquired.

"Just take the elevator down two floors and head right and it should be straight there."

"Thank you Dr."

"Now how about we give this one a lollypop for being such a good girl today?" offering a jar to Amelia who picked one and whispered a quiet thank you "One for a beautiful lady as well?" Maria blushed and picked one and popped the treat in her mouth.

"Good day Dr. , I have to find this ones father" giving the older man a small smile before retreating from the room, in search of the research labs.

With Sherlock

Sherlock was tapping away on his laptop, trying to get down as much information as possible recorded before having to go back and tend to Amelia. From the other end of the room Sherlock could hear voices and approaching footsteps. Turning towards the door Sherlock was confronted by two men, one of whom he knew well and the other not so well.

"Bit different from my day." the unfamiliar man stated.

"You've no idea.: replied Mike.

" Mike, can I borrow your phone? No signal on mine." Interrupting the casual exchange Without glancing up from his computer.

"Whats wrong with the landline?"

"I'd rather text."

Mike reached into his jacket, attempting to feel around for his phone and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Sorry. Other coat."

" Here. Use mine" the unfamiliar man offered. Sherlock swivelled round in his chair towards said man.

"Oh, thank you." taking the phone and begun texting.

"This is an old friend go mine- John Watson." Sherlock was paying little attention to the scene at hand busy typing away on the phone.

"Afganistan or Iraq?"

"…Im Sorry?" John said confused

"Which was it? Afghanistan or Iraq?"

"…Afghanistan. I'm sorry, how did you- " Interrupted as Molly comes through the door, cup of coffee in hand.

"Coffee! Thank you, Molly! What happened to the lipstick?"

"It… wasn't working for me" colour quickly draining from her face.

"Really? I thought it was a big improvement - mouths too small now." he says as Molly quietly exists the room, seeing Maria and Amelia at the door making shushing motions towards her.

"How do you feel about the violin?" Sherlock continues.

"I'm sorry , what?" the confused expression slowly turning into frustration.

"I play violin when I'm thinking, and sometimes I don't talk for days on end, and I have a young daughter that is quite fond of the woman living in the apartment below me- Would that bother you? potential flatmates should know the ones habits." John then looks at Mike, understanding the situation at hand.

"Oh you told him about me?"

"Not a word." He says looking back at John

"…Then who said anything about flatmates?"

"I did. I said to Mike last night, that I was a difficult man to find a flatmate for. Now he turns up after lunch with an old friend clearly just come from military service in Afghanistan. wasn't a difficult leap." Sherlock explained.

"… How did you know about Afghanistan?" he asked. However Sherlock wasn't paying much attention to John as he focused on logging out of the lab computer.

"The place I'm renting at the moment has a spare bedroom, we will meet there tomorrow morning is 10 o clock, sorry got to dash I have to pick up two rather nosy individuals." he said whilst looking at the door, seeing Maria holding Amelia, stifling laughter.

John turned and saw the beautiful woman. "Hello, Im John Watson" he said smiling. Sherlock looked at him and saw his eyes dilate at the woman. _He thinks she's attractive, he not wrong she is beautiful._ Sherlock felt his heart clench at the action. _Jealous? Iv'e only know the woman for a day…Mia seems to like her though._

With this Sherlock had moved from his position going to take the child from Maria.

"No. I stay." she said wrapping her arms around the woman's neck as said woman giggled.

"Very well." Sherlock says patting her head and instead wrapping an arm around the woman who gave him a rather confused look, Sherlock just blinked before turning back to John. " Are those arrangements well with you?"

"Is that it?"

"Is that what?" Sherlock asked

"We've just met and we're going to go and look at a flat" He said whilst hemlock was busy observing Amelia who seemed to take great interest in Maria's hair at the moment.

"Problem?" Maria pinched the bridge of her nose then. In the short time she has known Sherlock his character can be quite frustrating at times.

"We don't know a thing about each other. I don't know your name. I don't even know where we're meeting!"

Sherlock looks and focuses on John " I know you're an army doctor and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother with a bit of money who's worried about you, but you wont go to him for help because you don't approve of him- possibly because he's an alcoholic, more likely because he recently talked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp is psychosomatic- quire correctly, I'm afraid. That's enough to be going on with don't you think?"

Maria looked at the man and saw he was in shock and back at Sherlock who had a small smirk.

"Seems like Mrs. Hudson was right about you after all." Maria said before making faces at the child in her arms causing giggles to erupt from said child.

"He must of done the same to you love." Mike said. Maria feeling quite uncomfortable under his gaze causing sherlock to tighten his grip on her.

"He did… He just got everything wrong." Sherlock gave her a lighthearted glare before motioning for them to exist the room.

"The name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street. Afternoon." Sherlock said before leaving the room, Maria and Amelia in hand.

John Looks at Mike, completely slack-jawed.

"Yeah. He's always like that… not too sure who the lady is though."

Hey please comment and tell me what you guys like and what you may want me to include in the next chapter , see you later :)


	4. Chapter 4

"So remind me, exactly when I became your wife?" Maria said in a sarcastic manner as they were walking out of the hospital.

" The nurse was new and didn't know me she wouldn't of just let me leave whilst you had my child." Sherlock explained

"And the Doctor?"

"Knows me well enough to understand the situation." Once outside of the building Sherlock managed to flag down a cab. "Ladies first." he said as he opened the cab door for Maria.

Sliding into the furthest seat Maria deposited Amelia in the middle doing up her seatbelt as she complained a bit. "Its ok Im still right here." she said quietly giving the small child a tap on the nose to which she erupted in giggles.

Sherlock watched the scene, saving the moment in his mind palace to look over later. _Amelia seems to be very attached indeed_. "221 Baker Street please, how was your shot Mia?" Sherlock inquired.

Amelia gave him a large smile. "No cry once, Ria hold hand an doc gave me lollie." She said showing Sherlock the lollypop.

"She didn't cause a fuss." looking at Maria.

Shaking her head. "She was a very very good girl."

Amelia turned to Sherlock Smile in place. "Ria say I get some thing for being good girl."

"Did she now?" Sherlocks monotone voice said, looking at Maria. to which she mouthed out 'your fault', 'evil' Sherlock mouthed back. causing her to laugh "What did you want my darling?"

"I hav my people call your people." Amelia said with a thoughtful expression, whilst Maria and Sherlock laughed at her antics.

As they arrived on Baker Street Sherlock paid the cabbie, helping Maria and Amelia out of the car. "By any chance would you like to stay for tea." Sherlock drawled, light blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Pwease stay." Amelia yelled grabbing hold of her hand.

Maria looked down at the small child. _How did I get so attached so quickly_. "Now how can I say no to you." Maria said hands on her hips trying to be serious. However, the smile on her face completely ruined the act.

Sherlock opened the door and the trio headed to 221B.

"Come see my room." Amelia said grabbing hold of Maria's hand and dragging her down the corridor.

"Ill make the tea." Sherlock said watching his daughter drag the woman about. Once the tea was finished Sherlock waited a few minutes waiting for the girls to return. _What are they doing in that room?_ walking down the corridor he stood in the doorway and saw both girls sitting on the floor in front of the mirror, the elder doing the younger's hair in intricate little braids whilst the youngest chatted about her favourite toy to the food she disliked the most.

" You know how cook?" The younger asked.

"Iv'e gotten better, I never use to be any good. I make a mean Tiramisu though."

"You make for me?"

"Of course!" She said grabbing a hair tie to keep the locks in place. "Do you like it?" She said turning the child so she can see her hair.

"Petty! Daddy don know how to do hair."

"He doesn't! Its ok we just have to teach him one day." Maria said, drawing her forehead close to the younger girls.

Sherlock watched the scene, heart beating fast. _I suppose it is normal for Amelia to want to be close to Maria, she never knew her mother, not that she would ever know because of the drugs._

Sherlock quickly saved the memory into his Mind Palace before knocking on the frame of the doorway. "The tea is ready if you like, I made some hot cocoa for you as well Mia."

"Yay!" The young girl yelled running to the kitchen.

Sherlock stepped into the room. "How do you even walk in those stilts." Sherlock drawled helping the woman up from the floor.

"There not stilts there heels and they are not even that big."

"They must be 5 inches."

"You haven't seen my going out shoes." She giggled following Amelia to the kitchen whilst Sherlock appreciated the way the heels and tight skirt showed off her curves. Following Maria to the Kitchen he saw the woman helping the child into her chair, continuing there conversation from earlier.

"Daddy! Ria gon make me Teramasi."

"Tiramisu." Maria corrected.

"Sounds delicious, I do hope that I will be getting some."

"Yeah, Ria gon make big bowl."

Maria and Sherlock chuckled, once the child was comfortable Sherlock took a chair out for Maria. The kitchen counter clean of his chemistry equipment, as Amelia had managed to reach up and fiddle with it last week.

Mid way through tea Sherlocks phone had interrupted the conversation, grabbing hold of it he saw a text message from an unknown number.

 _Hi!_

 _Mike gave me your number, I still have two weeks on my lease so I will see you on the 17th 10 o clock, hope thats ok._

 _John Watson._

 _All good_

 _-SH_

"Seems like John will not be arriving until two weeks." Sherlock announced. looking at Amelia who had since changed her position for her seat to Maria's lap once more, head resting on her shoulder. "Are you sleepy Mia?"

"No sleep." she yawned while rubbing her forehead into Maria'a neck.

"Come now Mia, I think its time for bed." Sherlock said taking her from the woman.

"I wan Ria." Refusing to let go of said girls hand. chuckling at her antics.

" I can come with you if you don't mind." looking at Sherlock.

"Not at all" Sherlock replied. He quite enjoyed her company and conversation, she got on well with Mia and this whole parenting business seemed to be a lot easier with her around. _I suppose I should ask after we put Mia down._

Heading down the corridor Sherlock put Amelia in her bed whilst Maria cited one of Amelia's favourite fairytales until the child went to sleep. Sherlock kissed the child good night and both Sherlock and Maria left the room leaving the door open just in case before heading back to the kitchen to finish off there tea.

"Have you ever thought of dating anybody?" Sherlock inquired, earning a confused look from the young woman.

"Yes, but I have never seemed to find anyone I like to get into a relationship with." She answered.

"I saw the way your eyes dilated at me today, you like me." Sherlock said, using his charm. However, Maria was not buying it as she turned to him one eyebrow raised.

"When your pupils dilate it means you are attracted to them, not that you like them Mr. Holmes…you're are chemist correct?" earning a confused expression from Sherlock "Theres a chemical stain on the table, most likely hydrochloric acid… as well as some others, there use to be a chemistry set on this table…if your a chemist you should know that when pupils dilate it means the specimen finds something attractive." She corrected him.

"You're like me?"

"No, I don't feel the need to show off." Maria stated smirking at him.

"I thought you were a History and English teacher, how do you know about different types of acids and chemicals."

"My brother is a scientist"

"So you have one brother?" Sherlock inquired. _How am I unable to read this woman._

"Two actually." she laughed and Sherlock swore he felt his heart stop for a second.

"How would you feel about having dinner with me tomorrow night? you seem to already know the worst about me."

"Yes Sherlock, I will love to go to dinner with you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Twice in one week Mycroft, has someone passed?" Sherlock asked from the kitchen were he was preparing Mia's breakfast.

"Brother mine I would greatly appreciate that you turn off the sarcasm, it is the lowest form of humour." He said walking into the kitchen observing the two cups of tea from the night before. "Had company over last night?"

"I would greatly appreciate you leaving me to do as I please, but seeing as you cant do that you have to put up with it." Plating up some pancakes. "Do try to not steal anymore lollies from the bowl, they are for Mia and you have gained another 2 pounds since the last I saw you."

"1 and half"

"No, 2 you snuck a few whilst I was talking."

"Anyway, the reason as to why I'm here is to inquire weather or not you have gotten a new flatmate yet, you cannot afford this flat on your own." Mycroft said, Pinching the bridge of his nose feeling the impending headache.

"Yes I have, moving in 2 weeks time. Has to wait for the lease to finish." Walking through the corridor to get Mia from bed. "Well good morning! your actually up." Sherlock said picking her up form her crib.

"Mornin! dat Uncle My."

Sherlock put the child down as she raced into the kitchen. _hyper this morning_

"Mornin Uncle My!" came Mia's shout from the kitchen.

"Good morning poppet." Mycroft greeted giving the child a kiss on the forehead and helping her into her chair. "How have you been lately?"

"Me and Daddy, made friends with Ria." She said as Sherlock put her breakfast in front of her.

Mycroft gave Sherlock a confused glance "Ria?"

"Her names Maria."

"You don't have any friends." Mycroft drawled.

"She's not my friend, she is Mia's friend." Sherlock stated grabbing his Newspaper, looking to see if there were any new cases as of late.

"Ria and Daddy go date at night." She said whilst Sherlock gave her a lighthearted glare.

"Caring is not an advantage brother mine." Looking seriously at the younger Holmes.

"How would you know, from what I recall you have never tried… please leave Mycroft I don't want your terrible sugar habits to rub of on my daughter." Sherlock said ending the conversation.

"Just warning you Sherlock." Tucking the chair back into the table.

"Do try to not start a war, you know what it does to the traffic." Hearing the door slam shut and the retreating footsteps, Sherlock turned to Mia. "How do you feel about Maria darling?" Cleaning some of the mess she made.

"She petty and nice, I like her, can we go see her?"

Sherlock looked at his watch. "Sorry my darling, I'm afraid she would of left for work already."

"It ok, Im gonna be like Ria when I get old." Sherlock chuckled. _She must really like her_.

"I like her too." He told his daughter who smiled in response. "Maria's not old, she is quite young."

"How old?"

"22, im 27. How much of a difference is that?"

"5" Amelia responded straight away. Sherlock ruffled her hair mumbling 'clever girl' and went back to his newspaper.

Meanwhile with Maria

"Ok class, that concludes this lesson, but for homework I want you to answer 'How effective was trench warfare was for World War I and how it effected the Stalemate'… everyone got that down?" once gaining nods from all the students. "Good your free to go." waiting for all the kids to exit the room and answering the students questions who were to shy to speak up in class.

Once this was all done Maria stepped out of the classroom making sure to lock the door behind her and made her way to her office to grade some papers. Once there she set down her work and sat back on a large black office chair, that made her feel even smaller than what she was.

After about thirty minutes there came a knock. "Come in." she said and was greeted by two men in suits, suspicious Maria sneakily pressed the security button that was under her desk. "May I help you?"

"Our boss has instructed us to come get you." One of the men said.

"Im afraid I can't. If you cant tell at the moment I am working." She said sarcastically leaning back in her chair.

"Im afraid you have no choice in the matter." Maria listened to the footsteps approaching.

Giving the men a smile "Im afraid I actually do have a choice in matter." she said as 4 security guards had opened the office door.

"There was an Issue Miss Palermo?" Said one of them.

"Yes please escort these men out of the premisses… and you." She said turning to the two men. "Tell your boss if he would like to see me to do so himself…thats all." She said going back to work while security grabbed hold of the struggling men were taken out of her office.

20 Minutes later

"Get out and put that umbrella back into your car." Maria said. Said man had barely even stepped in the room, and was utterly confused.

"Pardon me?"

"Get out and put that umbrella back into your car." Maria repeated looking at the man straight in his eyes.

"Its just an umbrella."

"No it's not." Came Maria's sing song voice spoke. "I know a gun when I see it no matter how badly disguised." Looking at the man, leaning her head in one hand looking quite bored. He looked quite offended "Now, get out and put that umbrella back into your car." She said happily, watching the man retreat.

A few moments later the man returned without his umbrella.

"Maria Palermo, How do you do?" She greeted the man shaking his hand.

"Mycroft Holmes." He replied looking at the woman, she was quite beautiful, young, confident and obviously very clever.

"Yes, Sherlocks elder brother."

"He has told you about me?" He said mildly surprised.

"No, you told me…Just then." She stated offering the man a smile.

"How did you know I was older then?"

Maria gave the man a look that could be expressed as _do you really want me to say it_. Mycroft winced.

"And what about the umbrella? I had one of the best makers in the country create it for me."

"Yes, you did…However, it's not raining and it's summer. There is no need for an umbrella, might I suggest you get walking stick next time, it would make the trigger less noticeable and you wouldn't get caught the way you did just now." She explained.

"How did you know I wouldn't of shot you?"

"Then I would of been killed by those two men who walked into my office earlier."

"You're clever."

"I am." she replied. "Now, you still haven't answered my question." She smiled.

"I came here to ask what your business is with my brother?"

"You do have a flare for the dramatic don't you?" she said making Mycroft wince again with embarrassment "I'm afraid you have to clarify what you mean by business, last time I checked I was not a parcel to be traded."

"Why are you meeting with my brother?" He said pinching the bridge of his nose. _Now I know why he is so interested in her._ _She's the female version of him, except doesn't get as bored as easily._

"Because he interests me, I thought you would of gathered that as you probably know about our date tonight." Bored of the conversation she once again picked up her pen, grading the paper in front of her.

"I have a deal for you. Give me regular updates about his welfare and I will pay you handsomely."

"Do you regularly try to buy women? I've been told a story were you tried to do so in 10th grade" she inquired

"Oh God." He exclaimed. "How"-

"Mycroft, if you don't think I have to ability to embarrass you… I would like you to remind you I am a high school teacher, and teachers like to talk. Did you know Mrs Fatama works here, she told me she use to teach the Holmes brothers." She said faking innocence. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go to my next class." She said packing away her things and leaving the office, turning to him once more. "I also called security to escort you out, we are not meant to have people come in this section of the building. Good Day." she said leaving Mycroft with the security guards.

Back at 221C

Putting on a tight fitting black dress that showed off her curves along with some black heels. Maria only had her hair and makeup to do left. Walking into the bathroom she lightly applied some brown eyeshadow to create a smokey eye along with some black winged eyeliner and a few coats of mascara to make her eyes pop. She applied some red lipstick and some blush for colour and was done.

Going onto her hair she quickly styled the brown locks, creating some romantic curls and volume. Once finished she exited the bathroom in order to attempt to find her purse. Just as she found it a knock came to her door. She opened the door to be greeted by Sherlock in one of his many suits.

"You… You look beautiful." causing the woman to blush.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

"May I" Sherlock said offering his arm. Maria grabs hold of it as Sherlock leads the way out of the building and into the street.

"So where are you taking me?" She inquired

"Theres an Italian restaurant a few blocks from here, I remembered how you said you missed your mothers cooking, best Italian in London."

"I do and thank you, that would lovely." She said looking at Sherlock. Sherlock swore he felt butterflies.

Maria and Sherlock continued to chat until they reached the restaurant.

"Hello, Mr. Holmes." said a young waiter.

"Thank you, Billy" Sherlock said leading Maria to a large picture window, looking out on the busy London St as Billy whisks away the reserved sign.

"Sherlock!" said a rather greasy little man "Anything on the menu, whatever you want, free! All on the house, you and your date."

"Thank you but that would not be needed." Said Sherlock.

Throwing his arm around Sherlocks shoulders "This man! Got me off a murder charge!"

"Really!" Maria said genuinely interested.

"This is Angelo." Introducing the two "Three years ago I successfully proved to Lestrade that at the time of a particularly vicious triple-murder, Angelo was in a completely different part of town, house-breaking." He explained to which Maria eyes widened slightly.

"He cleared my name."

"I cleared it a bit."

"Ill get you a candle for the table, more romantic." Returning a few moments later with a lit candle.

Looking down at the menu Maria quickly scanned what she wanted, picking the Pene in Pink Sauce.

"So… You're a private investigator." she said smiling at Sherlock.

"I prefer the term consulting detective." He spoke "However,"Sherlock said holding her hand "We are out to have a nice dinner, not to talk about work."

"What would you like to know?" She asked.

"Why did you move to London, why not stay in Australia?" something he was unable to get his head around.

"I wanted an adventure." She said simply.

"So you moved half way across the world, leaving behind your family and friends for an adventure?" he chuckled.

"Yep" she whispered taking a sip of her wine "After a while everything started to look the same, so I packed up my things and moved… mum went ballistic and here I am, plus its always been my dream to live in London."

"I know exactly how you feel." Squeezing her hand as the waiter came and took orders. "Mycroft called me today." He stated. Both Maria and Sherlock trying to hold there smiles before erupting in laughter.

"what did he say?" she asked

"He was quite impressed by you actually, said something about you knowing his umbrella was a gun."

"Really, thought he would hate me."

"You are quite hard to dislike Maria." He said and chuckled. The food arrived and they ate, continuing to chat about work, life and Mia.

Once they were done Sherlock lead them back to the their flats.

"Mia has been dying to see you by the way."

"Really?"

"Yes, asked if we could see you this morning but I assumed you would be at work… keeps complaining that I cant do her hair the way you do." At this she laughed.

"She's a very sweet girl." Maria responded. Sherlock had taken her to her flat still arm in arm.

"If you don't mind, I would very much do this again, I quite enjoyed myself tonight." Sherlock said.

"I would love to." Maria said looking up at him, smile in place

Sherlock leaned down and his lips met with hers, both closing there eyes, lost in the moment. His arms went around her small waist while hers wrapped around his neck. Both thinking this was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

"I believe the date went well then?" Mycroft said watching Sherlock get Mia ready for the day.

"I much preferred it when you used CCTV to keep track of me Mycroft, at least then I could annoy you without actually having to see your face." He said, attempting to put Mia's hair in the braids that Maria had done during her last visit.

"I am concerned about you."

"Yes. Iv'e been hearing about your concern. Did you know that Mrs. Fatama from our old school teaches at Maria's current school." Giving Mycroft a smirk. "Is it true that you tried to pay one of the girls to have a good time with you?"

"It was a long time ago and is none of your concern." Mycroft spoke, having the dignity to blush at Sherlocks comment.

"As it seems brother mine you are immensely interested in my love life so I only find it fair that I at least pretend to be interested in yours." Giving him a fake smile and tying the young girls hair, it looked dreadful.

"You don know how to do Daddy." Mia stated, tugging at the knot of braids. Sherlock grabbed a comb and attempted to de-knot the girls hair once more.

"Always do aggressive. Does it never occur to you that you and I belong on the same side."

"Oddly enough, no." Sherlock said simply

"We have more in common than you like to believe. This petty feud between us- it's simply childish. People will suffer and you know how it always upset Mummy." Mycroft said, swinging around his umbrella in a bored manner.

"I upset her? Me? last time I checked I gave her a grandchild to spoil."

"Yes, with a drug addict who couldn't tell up from down, I recall quite clearly." Mycroft remarked, winning the argument. "So tell me brother mine, why the interest in this Maria Palermo?"

"Besides her being able to annoy you almost as well as I can?" Sherlock remarked.

"You have never taken interest in a woman before."

"I couldn't find a woman I was interested in. Maria intrigues me and I greatly enjoy her company, is that a good enough answer for you." Sherlock said giving up on the girls hair and just putting in a ponytails, whilst she contently played with some dolls. Once finished he left Mia's room and went into the sitting room, sitting on his chair, Mycroft following.

"Sherlock we both know how you attract danger." Mycroft warned.

"Then tell me brother, you are the government what did you find about her."

"Nothing out of the ordinary, except her high school records- seems to be a bit of rebel - mostly having a smart mouth and getting herself and her friends out of compulsory school events. Herself and her friends never got a detention or demerit on their records though." earning a confused look from Sherlock. "The high school had a system where one had to get 3 demerits in order to get a detention, teachers suspected that she managed to get herself and her friends two diaries so whenever they did the count, they would come up clean, quite clever actually…not nearly as horrid as your antics at school…" Mycroft said mournfully.

"So other than her being a clever teenager, everything checks out."

"As it seems." Mycroft said.

"Then what is the problem?" Sherlock said getting up to make some tea.

"Well to be honest my visit was not to find out about your date the other night, that was just curiosity."

"Stop playing games Mycroft, why are you here? Your obsession with my life lately is becoming quite dull."

"Oh but you do love our games Sherlock." To which Sherlock glared at him. "Im here to ensure that you do not frighten off your new flatmate, he is coming today to see the flat is he not?"

"I told you he is moving in two weeks."

"Yes because of his lease, I understand. But since there has been nothing signed he can still back out and knowing how you and your behaviour can drive anybody insane, he might just do that."

"He won't." Sherlock quickly said. pouring his tea in a cup and checking on Mia. "Is Mia there?" He shouted from the girls room.

Meanwhile with Mia

"What are you doing here ankle-biter?" Maria said picking up the small girl after hearing a knock on her door.

"Daddy an Uncle My talk an I got bored." She said playing with Maria's hair, it was in a dutch braid today to keep out of her face whilst she finished unpacking and cleaning. "Petty." She said innocently looking up into Maria's eyes.

"Does your Daddy or Uncle My know you are down here?" She asked and Mia shook her head.

 _I cant just go up there, I'm still in my Pjs._ "Ok, Im going to change first and then I will bring you back up ok?" She said walking back into the flat and into her room. Depositing the young girl on the bed Maria continued to go through her wardrobe, picking out a white long sleeved floral dress that went up to her mid thigh and brown gladiator sandals. Going into the bathroom she quickly swiped on some mascara, making sure to keep an eye on Mia.

"Ok ankle-biter all done."

"Up!" the young girl demanded. Maria preceded to pick her up and exit the flat making sure to lock the door.

Meanwhile with Mycroft and Sherlock

"How do you manage to lose a toddler?" Sherlock shouted.

"Me, Its your daughter! you're supposed to be looking after her!" Mycroft remarks. Both Holmes brothers turning the flat upside down trying to find the child. "She has to be here somewhere."

From behind the Door Maria could hear there conversation quite clearly, giving the young girl a look to which she giggled and hid her face in Maria's neck. Maria thinking they have endured enough preceded to open the flat.

"knock, knock. Special delivery!" To which Mia laughed. Looking up from under the couch Sherlock turned to Maria holding Mia in her arms whilst Mycroft was in the kitchen in the cupboards. "She got bored with you and your brothers conversation and knocked at my door." She said turning to Sherlock who had since gotten up.

"Thank you." he said giving Maria a kiss on her cheek and taking Mia.

"You are in so much trouble young lady." Sherlock told her in a pretend scary voice to which both girls giggled at.

"Can Ria come to Park today?" She asked.

Sherlock faced Maria, seeing she wasn't wearing her sky-high heels for the first time since he met her and the short dress that gave him an appreciated view of her legs. Grabbing hold of the woman's hand and bringing it to his lips. "Would you like to accompany Mia and I to the park later on."

"I would love to." She said. Stretching up on tops of her feet to give the little girl a kiss on her cheek because of Sherlocks height.

"Can you do hair." Mia said reaching for Maria again. "Daddy no do it right."

"Of course I can!" She said while Sherlock put her down and Mia dragged the woman off to her bedroom once again.

Sherlock walked past the kitchen to see Mycroft, head still jammed under the kitchen sink.

"I told you you were putting on weight, now you cant even get out of the cupboard." Sherlock said whilst Mycroft scowled.

With Maria and Mia

"I wan like you." Mia mumbled, lightly touching Maria's thick braid.

"You me to do your hair the same as mine?" Mia nodded. "Ok ankle-biter lets get some hair ties ready yeah." Picking the young girl up Maria walked up to a set of small draws, picking out some red hair ties and clips to match her red overall dress.

Sitting back on the floor in front of the mirror she took out Mia's hair from her ponytails and started brush through the raven locks.

"I wan your hair!" Mia exclaimed. "It Petty."

"I wish I had your hair ankle-biter." running her hands through the raven locks, massaging her head a bit.

"No! dat make sleepy." Maria giggled as Mia gently took her hands away from her head while yawning.

"Im sorry, ill do your braid now that better?" Mia nodded, rubbing her eyes as Maria began to weave the locks in place, putting a clip whenever there was a flyaway or stray piece of hair. "There we go, all done, do you want to show Daddy?" Maria was barely able to finish before the child ran through the corridor.

with Sherlock

After Sherlocks comment Mycroft stormed off saying there was business to attend to at the office and he will be in touch soon as he saw himself out. Sherlock had busied himself on putting the tea away and going to find Mia and Maria before he heard a knock on the door.

"Hello." Sherlock said as he answered the door.

"Mr. Holmes!" Greeted John.

"Sherlock, please."

"Prime spot. Got to be expensive."

"Mrs. Hudson, the landlady. She's giving me a special deal. Owes me a favour- few years ago, her husband got himself sentenced to death in Florida. I was able to help out." Earning a skeptical look from John.

"You stopped her husband from being executed?"

"Oh, no. I ensured it. Anyways come in and have a look around." As John enters the room he saw that it was fairly large and pleasant. However, it was a horrid mess, stacks of newspapers, several computers, files, shelves, books and a skull on the mantlepiece .

"Well! This could be very nice. Very nice indeed." John stated.

"Yes, I think so . My thoughts exactly."

"Soon as we get this all this rubbish cleaned out- So I went ahead and moved in." They said at the same time.

"So, this is all-" He said turning to Sherlock.

"Obviously I can straighten things up a bit."

"That's a skull." John said pointing.

"Friend of mine. Well I say friend…" Sherlock said as Mrs. Hudson came bustling in.

"What do you think, Dr. Watson, theres another bedroom upstairs if you'll be needing two bedrooms." Giving him a knowing look.

Just then Mia ran through the sitting him colliding with Sherlocks legs "Daddy wook." she said pointing to her hair.

"Very pretty." He replied picking her up. Looking in the corridor he saw Maria holding in giggles at Mrs. Hudson's comment, giving her a small glare he motioned her over wrapping an arm around her waist, in order for Mrs. Hudson to understand that he and John were defiantly not partners.

"Well of course we'll be needing two." John stated, slightly affronted.

"Oh Maria what are you doing here and with Sherlock as well. Is she the one you want on a date with last night young man." Turning back to John knowing look still in place. "And don't you worry, all sorts round here. Mrs. Turner next door's got married ones." Looking around at the kitchen. "Oh Sherlock the mess you've made." She said as she busied herself in the kitchen.

"When we go park?" Mia whispered in Sherlocks ear.

"Soon." He replied. Giving the girl to Maria when she reached for her. Maria then walked over to Sherlocks chair sitting down and putting the girl in her lap, asking Mia about what she wanted to do today.

"Hello, Im John Watson, we meet at the hospital the other day." He said blush lightly covering his cheeks.

"Maria Palermo, Its nice to meet you." At which Sherlock had bent down to ruffle Mias hair and delicately kiss Maria's cheek, a slight warning for John to back off on his advances. Maria just giggled at the strange behaviour, not entirely use to this much attention.

"Oh." John spluttered "Are you two together and this is your daughter? Do you live here as well?"

"Oh no, I just live downstairs in 221C and this little ankle-biter." she said while tickling the girl. "Is Sherlocks little girl." Maria explained with a smile.

"Yes, we just recently got into a relationship." He said to John. While Maria blushed, focusing her attention on the little girl again.

Changing the conversation John had asked for a small tour of the flat, to get aquatinted with everything before moving in.

"Looked you up on the internet last night." John stated as Sherlock navigated around the corridor pointing at cupboards and Mia's bedroom.

"Anything interesting?"

"Found your website, The Science of Deduction."

"What did you think?" he said whilst looking at John.

"you said you could identify a software designer by his tie, and an airline pilot by his left thumb.

"Yes. And I can read your military career in your face and leg, and the drinking habits of your brother in your mobile phone…Well that concludes the tour, if you don't mind I have to go. Promised Maria and Mia we would go to the park." He said leading the man to the door.

"Of course, I will see you when I move in." John said as he walked out the door, Sherlock closing it behind him.

"Can we go now!" Mia exclaimed.

"Yes, go and get your shoes." Said Sherlock as Mia scurried away.

"Relationship Aye" came Maria's voice.

"We are two consenting adults who are seeing each other romantically… I think that is what they call a relationship." He said as leaned forward on the chair Maria was sitting on stealing a quick kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

2 weeks after last chapter

"So, how did you know about my military career and the phone." John asked once finishing putting away the boxes in the upstairs room.

"I observed." He said simply looking out of the window. There were no cases and Maria and Mia had gone down to Speedy's to grab a quick snack, making everything quite dull. Watching as Maria holding the young girl, chatting enthusiastically while his daughter was eating what appeared to be a chocolate cupcake, getting chocolate all over her face. "There you are, I was wondering were you two went."

"I use to go to school with the girl who works there so we got a bit caught up. I got muffins if you two want something to eat." Maria explained, pecking him on the cheek.

"Ty some Daddy." Mia said presenting the deformed muffin to Sherlock. "It yum."

"Maybe later, How about we wash your face." He said going to the kitchen.

"John have one you must be hungry after moving those boxes." Maria said not giving him a chance to refuse the offer.

"Thank you." he replied, eating.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson." She greeted.

"Hello to you to Maria, did you want some help to clean up this mess, always happens with boys." She said busying herself with straightening things up a bit.

"Afternoon Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock said returning with a clean Mia who darted to Maria who was at the window. Sherlock followed her watching Maria pick her up, Sherlock then preceded to wrap his arms around the woman allowing her to lean on him, knowing her feet hurt after being at school all day in heels. "Still don't understand why you wear those stilts to work." He whispered in her ear, kissing the soft flesh there.

Maria giggled before stroking the young girls hair, she looked sleepy. "They make me look professional, it's hard to look it when you're short."

"They make you look sexier."

"Thats not a bad thing." She said offering a flirtatious smile. Sherlock smirked before kissing the woman, lips moving to accomodate the other, slow and intimate. Breaking apart after she gently bit his bottom lip and he let out a silent growl.

"Cheeky." He said resting his head on hers.

"What about these suicides, then, Sherlock? Thought that would be right up your street. Three of them, exactly the same. That's a bit funny, isn't it?" Mrs. Hudson said after she scanned a Newspaper on the floor.

"Four. There's been a fourth. And there's something different this time." Sherlock stated, giving the woman in his arms a quick squeeze, the woman not use to there being so many police.

"A fourth? How do you know?" John asked, As Sherlock motioned to the window, heavy footsteps could be heard on the stairs and in the doorway stood DI Lestrade.

"Where?" Sherlock asked.

"Who's she?"

"Girlfriend. Now where." not appreciating the way Lestrade was ogling her.

"Brixton. Lauristan Gardens… Since when did you get a girlfriend?" He asked.

"Not the point. What's difference about this one. You wouldn't have come to get me if there wasn't something new." He said as Maria giggled, thinking the jealous behaviour was quite an adorable look on Sherlock.

"You know how they never leave notes?" Lestrade said with a sigh, giving up on the matter for now.

"Yeah."

"This one did. Will you come?"

"…Who's on Forensics?" Sherlock said looking tempted.

"Anderson."

"Anderson won't work with me."

"Well he wont be your assistant." Lestrade argued.

"He need Assistant." Mia sleepily mumbled in Maria's arms.

"Will you come?" He said chuckling at the toddlers antics.

"Not in a police car, i'll be right behind you."

"Thank you!" he said giving a cursory nod to the people in the room before he left.

John is stunned while Mrs. Hudson and Maria share a knowing look at Sherlocks whoop of excitement, jumping around the room.

"Brilliant!" he says leading over the sofa, dashing to his desk, while stuffing things in his pockets.

"And I thought it was going to be a boring evening. Serial suicides, and now a note- oh, its Christmas!" He says picking Maria up and twirling her about, smacking her lips.

"Your going to wake the baby." Maria quietly said while Sherlock put her down and kissed both girls foreheads.

"You don't mind staying in until I return."

"I'd love too. But you owe me one." She said as she smiled, placing one last kiss on his lips.

Sherlock chuckled as he went to get his coat. "Of course, Mrs. Hudson Ill be late- might need some food."

"Im your landlady , dear, not your housekeeper."

"Something cold is fine. John make yourself at home-have a cuppa! Don't wait up!" he said as he bounded out the door. John looks after him, slightly bemused, grabbing a newspaper.

"Oh, look at him dashing about? My husband was just the same, but you're more of the sitting down type I can tell. I'll make you that cuppa, you rest your leg."

"Damn my leg!" A sudden flash of anger came from John, waking up Mia who immediately started crying. "I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, its just sometimes… bloody thing."

"I understand , dear. I've got a hip." Mrs. Hudson said whilst Maria offered an understanding smile, soothing the child to go back to sleep.

"A cup of tea would be lovely, thank you."

"Just this once, dear, Im not your housekeeper."

"Couple of biscuits too, if you've got them."

"Not your housekeeper." Mrs. Hudson retorted, whilst Maria laughed at their antics.

"You're a doctor." Startled, John turns around to see Sherlock. leaning in the doorway, looking at him thoughtfully. "In fact, you're an army doctor."

"Yes."

"Any good?"

"Very good." He said whilst standing up.

"Seen lots of injuries then. Violent deaths?"

"Well, yes."

"Bit of trouble too, I bet."

"Of course, enough for a lifetime. Far too much.

"Want to see some more?"

"Oh, God, Yes!"

"Get your coat" Sherlock replied and John dashed to his room.

"I heard her crying." Sherlock said, patting Mias head.

"She was upset when John woke her up." She explained. "Do be careful… and try not to lose another flatmate, I cant be held responsible for what might happen if he comes to the school again." She said cheekily. Whilst Sherlock laughed.

"I will. See you later and tell her goodnight for me." He said as he and John dashed out of the flat.

"Sorry Mrs. Hudson, Ill skip the cuppa- I'm off." He told the woman before exiting the building.

"Both of you?"

"Impossible suicides- four of them. No point in sitting at home when theres finally something fun going on!"

"Look at you, all happy. It's not decent."

"Who cares about decent. The game Mrs. Hudson is on!"


	8. Chapter 8

With Maria

"Lets get you to bed ankle-biter." Maria said rubbing the girls head, turning away from the window once Sherlock and John had left in the taxi.

Walking down the corridor Maria opened the door to Mia's room and putting her under the blankets.

"Stay till sleep." Mia sleepily mumbled.

"Of course."

"Wuv you"

"I love you too." Kissing her forehead and massaging her scalp, trying to soothe her into sleep. After about 20 minutes she was out like a light and Maria retreated into the sitting room to tidy up the flat a bit and grade some papers before Mia awoke or the boys returned.

With Sherlock and John

"Okay, you've got questions!" Sherlock exclaimed looking up from his phone.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Crime scene, next." He said simply.

"Who are you? What do you do?"…I'd say private deceive but…"

"But." Sherlock interrupted

"The police don't go to private detectives."

"Im a consulting detective. Only one in the world, I invented the job." Earning a confused expression from John.

"What does that mean?"

"It means when the police are out of their depth- which is always- they consult me." Sherlock bit out trying to not be annoyed.

"But the police don't consult amateurs." To which Sherlock gained a sour expression. A flash of anger appearing in his eyes before it went away.

"When I first met you I said Afghanistan or Iraq? you seemed surprised."

"How did you know?" John inquired.

"I didn't know. I saw. Tanned face, but no tan above the wrists. You've been abroad but not sunbathing. Your haircut and the way you hold yourself says military- but your conversation as you entered the room says you trained at Barts. So army doctor. Obvious! Your limp is really bad when you walk, but you don't ask for a chair when you stand, like you've forgotten about it-so its at least partly psychosomatic. That says the circumstances of the original injury were traumatising- wounded in action then. Wounded in action, a suntan. Afghanistan or Iraq?" Sherlock explained clicking his tongue.

"You said I had a therapist."

"You've got a psychosomatic limp, of course you've got a therapist. Then theres your brother- your phone. Expensive, email enabled, mp3 player - you're looking for a flatshare, you wouldn't waste money on this. It's a gift then. Scratches - not just one, but many over time. Been in the same pocket as keys and coins. The man in front of me wouldn't treat his one luxury item like this, so there's been a previous owner. Next bit's easy - you know it already."

"The engraving."

"Harry Watson - clearly a family member who's given you his old phone. Not your father - this is a

young man's gadget. Could be a cousin, but you're a war hero who can't find a place to live - unlikely you've got an extended family, certainly not one you're close to. So - brother it is. Now Clara, who's Clara - three kisses says it's a romantic attachment, the expense of the phone says wife not girlfriend. She must have given it to him recently, this model's only six months old. It's a marriage in trouble then - six months on he's just given it away. If she'd left him, he'd probably have kept the phone - people do, sentiment - but no, he wanted rid of it: he left her. He gave the phone to you - that says he wants you to stay in touch. You're looking for cheap accommodation, but you're not going to your brother for help - that says you've got problems with him. Maybe you liked his wife, maybe you don't like his drinking."

"How can you possibly know about the drinking?"

"Shot in the dark - good one though. The power connection. Tiny little scuff marks all round it - he plugs it in every night to recharge, but his hands are shaking. Never see those marks on a sober man's phone, never see a drunk's without them." Sherlock finished. "There you go? You were right."

"I was right? Right about what?" John asked confused.

"The police don't consult amateurs."

"That was amazing" He said gobsmacked.

"Do you think so?"

"Well, of course it was. It was extraordinary. Quite extraordinary." he complimented.

"Thats not what people usually say."

"What do they usually say?"

"Piss off."

John chuckled at this. "What did Maria say?…You've must of done it to her." To which Sherlock glared outside the window.

"I can't read her." Sherlock said not wanting to admit he was wrong. "You are like an open book, quite easy to read. Maria is much more complex as her likes and disinterests are contradictory… doesn't help when we are at about the same mental capacity."

"Im not following."

"When you look at her what do you think her interests are, she's young, confident and beautiful."

"…um her looks.. she likes makeup…into the latest trends."

"Yes good, what about her disinterests?"

"Probably anything bland, reading…probably things like action movies." to which Sherlock just nodded. "I am utterly wrong aren't I."

"Yep!" Sherlock remarked. "Don't worry, I haven't met anyone whose been right… She's a History and English high school teacher, so she quite enjoys reading- has made a library out of her spare room in her flat- also wrong about the action movies, they are actually her favourite and she has a stash of collectable memorabilia, among other things… you were right though, she does like makeup and keeping up with the latest trends."

"She's a contradiction." John said. "You said you were at the same mental capacity, is she able to do the deduction thing."

"The deduction thing?" Sherlock stated, to which John just shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, she just has more social graces than I do."

John nodded in understanding. "You said you've never met anyone that has been right… Does that mean you were wrong about her at first."

Sherlock turned to John smirk on his face "Ah, Now your starting to get it." Before exiting the cab leaving John to pay the cabbie.

"Hello Freak." Sally spoke.

"Im here to see Lestrade." Sherlock responded

"Why?"

"I was invited."

"Why?"

"Well someone sounds a bit more like a broken record lately, I think he wants me to take a look." Sherlock retorted, amusement gone from his voice.

"Well you want to know what I think, don't you."

"Always, Sally. I even know you didn't make it home last night."

Sally turns looking at John who currently looks very out of place in the crime scene. "Who's this?"

"Colleague of mine, Dr. Watson. Dr. Watson - Sergeant Sally Donovan. Wench." Sherlock said with a smile.

"A colleague, how'd you get a colleague? Did he follow you home?" Completely ignoring Sherlocks jab.

"Look, would it be better if I just -"

"No!"

"Freak's here. Bringing him in." She said into the walkie talkie, lifting the tape so John could enter.

Once in the crime scene Sherlock began to observe the area around hime, it looked like a dark, abandoned, but not too rundown. However, cold and empty. With a man leaning on the doorframe, glaring at Sherlock.

"Anderson! Here we are again." Sherlock exclaimed.

"It's a crime scene. I don't want it contaminated. We clear on that?" To which Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Is your wife away for long?"

"... Don't pretend you worked that out. Someone told you that!" He said angrily.

"Your deodorant told me that."

"My deodorant?"

"It's for men."

"Of course it's for men, I'm wearing it!"

"So's Sergeant Donovan." John looked between the two seeing the panicked looks on there faces.

"Amazing." He whispered

"Oh! And I think it just vaporised! May I go in?"

"You listen to me. Whatever you're trying to imply —" Anderson said red-faced

"I'm not implying anything - I'm sure Sally just came round for a lovely little chat, and happened to

stay over. And I assume scrubbed your floors, going by the state of her knees —" Sherlock said smiling and entering the house brushing past Anderson. John, bemused follows.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jennifer Wilson, according to her credit cards- we're running them now for contact details. Hasn't been here long- some kids found her." Lestrade said as Sherlock and John entered the room.

The room itself was dark with peeling wallpaper, in the centre laid a woman in a bright pink coat and shoes, face down, dead.

"Shut up!" Sherlock exclaims.

"Didn't say anything." Lestrade replied.

"You were thinking. Its annoying." An exchange of glances between Lestrade and John allowed John to know that this was a common phenomena. Looking at Sherlock, John was once again confused at Sherlock jumping around the body, looking for details.

"Got anything?"

"Not much." Sherlock said tapping away on his mobile.

"She's German." Anderson said from the corridor. "Rache is German for revenge. She could be trying to tell us something."

"Yes, thank you for your input." Sherlock says walking to the door and shutting it in his face.

"I do hope you don't treat missus like that, otherwise you will be in for some horrid arguments." Lestrade said, chuckling at Sherlocks behaviour, he wasn't the biggest fan of Anderson either.

"Of course not, she is much more intelligent than the likes of him."

"So She's German." Lestrade said going back to the matter at hand.

"Of course she's not German." He said as he begun stating what the evidence told him.

"I think I like him better when Maria is around." John mumbled under his breath.

"You and me both." Lestrade agreed.

"Can you two stop gossiping about my girlfriend and I, it really is quite juvenile." Sherlock exclaimed.

"You, a girlfriend?" Anderson laughed.

"Yes, unlike you I am not fond of having mistresses." Sherlock exclaimed before running about trying to find a pink suitcase, leaving Anderson quite red-faced.

With Maria

"Shhh it's ok ankle-biter I'm here." Maria said cradling the girl, lightly bouncing her up and down as she walked back and forth from her room to the sitting room.

"Bad dream." She mumbled crying into her neck.

"It's ok, it wasn't real… Do you want to talk about it?" Sitting on the couch, taking off her heels and reclining so the child laid across her stomach and chest.

"Man hurt me." She mumbled crying more.

"Shhhh it ok I wont let anyone ever hurt you."

"Pwomise."

"I promise ankle-biter… as long as I'm here I wont let anyone hurt you." She promised Mia, smoothing out her hair. They sat there quietly for a few moments, Maria just patting the young girls head. "Do you want me to sing you a song to help you sleep?" And Mia just nodded her head in approval.

With Sherlock

"Shhhh its ok ankle-biter." He hears Maria whilst walking up the stairs hearing Mia's cries, he fastened his pace until he realised it was quiet. After a few moments the heard a melodic voice while at the door. Gently opening as to not alert the people inside he stood in the doorway looking in on the sitting room, finding Maria and Mia curled up on the couch while she sang to her.

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside

I'm not one of those who can easily hide.

I don't have much money, but boy if I did

I'd buy a big house where we both could live."

"So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do.

See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue.

Anyway the thing is what I really mean,

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen"

"And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple, but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words.

How wonderful life is now you're in the world."

"If I was a sculptor, but then again no

Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show.

I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do

My gift is my song, and this one's for you."

"And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple, but now that it's done.

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words,

How wonderful life is now you're in the world."

When the song finished Mia was fast asleep as Maria continued stroking the girls hair, kissing her forehead, whilst Sherlock added another memory into his mind palace. Watching Maria hold love only a mother can have for a daughter.

"That was beautiful." He said from the doorway. Walking towards Maria, looking into her eyes whilst foreheads were touching. "When this case is over, I would very much like to show you my appreciation and thanks." He said gently kissing her as to not stir the child in her arms.

"Thanks for what?" She asked confused.

"For everything my darling girl." To which a furious blush grew along her high cheek bones. However, Sherlock did not get to see this as he busied himself with the feel and smell of everything around him that had changed since this woman moved into the flat below him.


	10. Chapter 10

When John entered back into the flat he found Sherlock sitting on a kitchen chair near Maria and Mia who were sprawled on the couch, fiddling with something on his exposed forearm.

"What are you doing?" John stated from the doorway. Sherlock glances at him irritably showing his forearm.

"Nicotine patch, helps me think! Impossible to sustain a smoking habit in London these days-bad for brain work!" He said annoyed.

"Good news for breathing." John quickly retorted.

"Oh breathing- breathing's boring."

This gaining Maria's attention looked to said arms, eyes slightly widening. "Three patches?"

"It a tree patch problem." Mia answered, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I hungry." She said looking at Sherlock.

"We will go out for dinner soon, do you want to get dressed." Sherlock said and soon enough the girl was running down the corridor. "Can I borrow your phone?" He said turning to John.

"All you wanted was my phone! I was on the other side of London." John said angrily.

"Well I cant use mine or Maria's. Theres a chance it will be recognised. Mines on my website and hers is on the schools homepage.

"Mrs. Hudson's got a phone."

"Yes. Good observation John, but I didn't want to wake up Mia with my shouting… I need you to send a text, the number is on the table.. now these words exactly 'What happened at Lauriston Gardens? I must of blacked out. 22 Northumberland Street. Please come." He said opening a pink suitcase.

Maria didn't pay too much attention to the two mens bickering instead she was thinking. _'This case doesn't feel right…How did they get there?'_ She thought before the was interrupted by Mia asking her to tie her shoes.

Soon after the four were walking out of the flat and into the streets of London.

"Where are we going?" John asked.

"Theres an Italian restaurant just five minutes away where we can grab a bite to eat." Maria said smiling following Sherlock and Mia's lead as the walked in front. Understanding why the man was confused.

"How do you do it?" He asked, earning a confused look. "How are you not shocked at his behaviour."

Maria laughed at the man. "The way we think is very similar, same as the man you met that dragged you to his lair before you came to a flat…i'm just nicer." She explained.

"Who was that man? He seemed to know a lot about you and Sherlock."

"Sherlock and I." She said.

"Excuse me?"

"The correct phrasing is Sherlock and I…Sorry i'm an English teacher, I have a bit of a habit of correcting people when they talk and as for the man… you will find out about him very soon…he never stays out of the way for very long." She smiled as they reached the restaurant. "Good Evening Angelo." Maria greeted, as Sherlock had lead them to the same table from the other night.

"Hello Maria, nice of you and Sherlock to come back. With a friend as well it seems." He said scurrying to get some menu's. Once seated Maria took one of the menus and helped Mia choose what she would like.

"Who passes unnoticed wherever they go? Who hunts in the middle of the crowd?" Sherlock suddenly said.

"Who?" John replied.

"Haven't the faintest. Hungry?" He said as they begun ordering food. Sherlock refused stating it slowed him down. However, Maria was able to convince to to have a few bites and soon both John and Sherlock were rushing out of the restaurant chasing a taxi.

 _'Somethings not right about this case_.' She thought again before going to Angelo intending to pay.

"No need to worry, Sherlock took care of it." Angelo said kindly.

Quickly thanking the man she walked back to the flat only half paying attention to Mia's chatter about her dream, until it hit her. _'People's main form of transport in London are either cabs or the tube, they had to be driven to their destination, all the victims were passengers. It has to be the cabbie… Sherlock deduced that already though… Chasing about that cab…Something still isn't right.'_ Maria returned back to the flat, hoping to find Sherlock. However, was greeted by Lestrade sitting in Sherlocks chair, a number of other people were scavenging around the flat.

"What is going on here!" She yelled putting Mia down and giving Lestrade a furious look.

Lestrade stumbled on his words shocked at the woman who's tone was soft and gentle earlier that day was now harsh and angry. "We… came and saw … that Sherlock had found the case."

"Yes, I can gather that much, what I would like to know is about this 'We'." She said in her teacher voice, making Lestrade who was at least 15 years her senior feel like a child.

"It's a drug bust." He said while Mia sat on the couch watching the scene unfold, as Maria went into the kitchen.

"You shouldn't of don dat." She young girl said, turning to Lestrade. Confused and about to ask why, he stopped when he heard Anderson.

"Ow stop that right this instance, this is abuse and I am an officer." He looked towards the voice only to see the small woman having a ruthless grip on Anderson's ear, pulling him in front of Lestrade.

"Oh don't put yourself up so highly, you are clearly just on forensics… which brings me to my second point." She said looking back at Lestrade with a glare. "Only officers are allowed to be on drug bust squads, so this pathetic excuse of a man should be arrested instantly and you should be suspended for using improper tactics to get evidence…all of which you find by the way can no longer be used in the court of law because this 'drug bust'- which you have no evidence to actually perform- is illegal… Now would you like me to call your handler Mr. Lestrade or would you prefer I did so myself." She said smugly.

"Sherlock said you were the nice female version of him." Lestrade said scared.

"Yes and at this moment I am very angry so I will give you a choice." She said holding the arms of the chair Lestrade of sitting on, bending forward slightly with a smile. "Tell your so called officers to get up and leave whilst you wait for Sherlock to come back… Or I call your handler this instant and get this case off your hands… you and I both know that Sherlock will continue this case with or without you there." She said getting up and putting her hands on her hips. "Now I have a toddler to put to bed. Good evening. Come on ankle biter, time for bed." Turning back into the gentle woman he saw earlier today, walking the child into her room.

"Time to go, pack up, I will stay here." Lestrade yelled.

"Sir, you cant be serious?" Sally objected.

"Do you want her to come back out?" He told the team.


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you doing?" Sherlock exclaimed seeing all the people occupying his sitting room.

"They are about to leave and I think i'm in detention…I thought you said your girlfriend was the nice version of you… She dragged Anderson out by his ear!" Lestrade said in a quiet manner not wanting Maria to come out of the child's room.

"She is unless you anger her. Now why are you here?" Clearly amused.

"Well I knew you'd find the case. I'm not stupid."

"You can't just break into my flat!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Be quiet she's going to come out…and you know you can't hold evidence, and I didn't break into your flat."

Sherlock looked down the corridor seeing Maria trying to put Mia asleep before turning to Lestrade. "You're scared of her?" He said amused, the people slowly filtering out of the flat. "Why?"

"It was meant to be a drugs bust. But your lady friend was quick to assure me that because I didn't go by the book, the suitcase cant be used in court meaning if we catch the killer he could go free. She gave me an ultimatum to dismiss the officers and sit here waiting for you or call the person in charge and all of our work will go to the gutter… evil that one." Lestrade explained. Sherlock closing the door behind the last officer.

"No. It was pure genius. She was bluffing… Now get off my chair." Shooing Lestrade away.

"What are you talking about!" A whispered yell came from Lestrade.

"Lestrade I've only been in London for 2 months, do you really think I know the number of your boss." Maria said from the doorway, smile in place.

"You tricked me, I could have you arrested for meddling in a police investigation."

"You could…But I can also have you arrested for police misconduct and breaking an entry." To which Lestrade stuttered on his words once more.

"Ho-How would you kno-

"Her brother is obviously a police officer." Sherlock interrupted looking at Maria amused, quite impressed. _She can handle herself quite well._

"Lawyer actually." She responded, Sherlocks ego diminishing a bit.

"Sherlock, there's someone here for you?" Mrs. Hudson emerged. "Maria dear what was all the fuss about the officers?"

"It was nothing Mrs. Hudson, Ill see who it is. " Maria said, seeing as John no longer had his cane. "It's probably Angelo." She said sharing a knowing smirk with Sherlock as she heard the doorbell ring again. Exiting the flat, no longer hearing the boys conversation.

"Anyway we found out who Rachel is." Lestrade said continuing to explain the situation.

With Maria

"What are you doing here?" Maria said, trying to not let her emotions dictate her at the moment. "Sherlock caught you…you should be in prison." coming face to face with the cabbie, who wore a confused look before understanding.

"Your Sherlock Holmes little lady friend…I think you overestimated Sherlock, he thought the killer was the passenger." He said watching the realisation wash over Maria's face. "I was meant to get Sherlock. But you will do… Get in the cab." He said pulling out a gun. Maria attempted to deduce if it was a fake or not but the shadows surrounding the man were not helping her, so she slowly stepped into the cab.

With Sherlock

"It says the phones here, that cant be right." John said.

"Maybe it fell out of the suitcase…" Lestrade offered.

"It couldn't of, I saw it… I don't miss anything… Where the hell is Maria!" He exclaimed. "Mrs. Hudson!" He called.

"Oh what is it Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson said exiting the kitchen.

"Who was at the door?"

"Is this really important at the moment Sherlock." Lestrade said, in which Sherlock ignored.

"Your taxi Sherlock." she said.

"My what?" He said before realisation bloomed on his face and he rushed out of the flat and into the London streets, no cab or Maria in sight. "Damnit!" He shouted kicking the wall.

"Sherlock, whats going on?" John said, following his friend, Lestrade behind him.

"Its the cabbie…" earning confused looks from the two. "He's the murderer, its the cabbie…And Maria just went with him." He said mournfully. Lestrade quickly calling up police to the scene.


	12. Chapter 12

With Maria

"How do know me?" Maria spoke in the first time since she entered the cab.

"Oh, I recognised you. Saw you in the restaurant with Sherlock Holmes. They told me you were clever." The cabbie said taking a turn.

"Why would anyone notice me."

"You're too modest Miss Palermo…They have all the clever ones there books."

"Who are they?" She said confused. However the man did not respond. _I always said I wanted an adventure and now I'm being driven to my death… how lovely_. Maria thought sarcastically.

"Where are we?" She said as they stopped.

"Roland-Kerr further education college… It's open, cleaners are in. Thing about being a cabbie, you always know a quiet spot for a murder. I'm surprised more of us don't branch out…Now come along Miss Palermo." He said gun in hand. _Its a fake_. she thought after being able to see the gun properly, exiting the cab she followed the cabbie in the building.

"You do realise you are severely underestimating the police, sure most of them are a bunch of hormone driven carbon based life forms with a power complex…but they are defiantly not idiotic, they will remember the cab and Mrs. Hudson will remember your face.

The cabbie chuckled before sitting in a chair motioning her to do the same and slowly taking out two pill bottles from his jacket.

"So thats how you poison them." She said sitting down.

"Brilliant! Your a proper thinker as well. Now between you and me, sitting here, why can't people think! Doesn't it drive you mad. Why can people just think?" His voice suddenly angry.

"Your clever as well."

"Don't look it, do I? Funny little man, driving a cab. But you'll know better in a minute . Chances are, it will be the last thing you ever know." The cabbie said.

 _Strange wording._ Maria thought. "On the contrary most people who are genius' are not fancy, they often don't go to university because they are always bored with the curriculum and without credentials they end up having menial jobs." She explained, earning an annoyed look from the man across from her. "Two bottles, explain." She said playing his game.

"There's a good bottle and theres a bad bottle. Take a pill from the good bottle you live. Take a pill from the bad bottle , you die…Whichever one you choose I take the other and we have our medicine." He said.

From what Maria saw the bottles were completely identical. _The wording!_. She thought again. An air of calmness washed over her as she looked at the old man.

"Your dying." Maria stated. "Brain aneurysm correct?"

"Time to play." He said pushing a bottle forward. "Is that the a good bottle or the bad bottle."

"I am playing and I choose neither." She said simply, smiling.

He took the gun out of his jacket once more. "You sure you want to choose that."

"Positive." She said while he pulled the trigger, a small flame coming form the top. "I know a real gun when I see it… But why? Your motivation is your children. What would killing those people do?" She half mumbled her second sentence.

"Oh, you are good, aren't you? Not as dramatic as your boyfriend, you like to get straight to the point…I have a sponsor."

"Whose your sponsor?" She asked.

"Tell you what tell me which is the good bottle and ill tell you." The cabbie responded.

"Very well." She said not making a move.

"You need to answer love." Getting annoyed.

"I already did remember… I said neither… neither of them are the good bottle… Brain aneurysm medication is poisonous to anyone who doesn't have one…Doctors give out small doses to there patients and increase the dosage over time until they become immune…of course you already knew this." She said smiling. "Your turn now tell me who your sponsor is."

"Tell me how you did it first?"

Giving him an expectant look " I promise I will tell you if you tell me. Otherwise, I would just walk away and I know you would follow me."

"Why would I?"

"Because you're bored." She said simply. "Now, the name."

"Moriarty… Explain." He said relaxing in his chair even though he could hear the sirens from outside the building.

"Your wording, thats what gave it away…At first you said 'Chances are it will be the last thing you ever know.' then you said, 'we have our medicine.' you made it obvious that whichever pill I chose I would die and either one you could consume. So I couldn't have either." She explained.

"You are proper genius." He said. Right before Lestrade and Sherlock rushed in, Lestrade handcuffing the man.

"Are you alright?" He said wrapping his arms around the woman.

"Of course not…All I'm wearing is a skirt and a blouse, I'm freezing." to which he chuckled before removing his coat and giving it to her to fight off the London chill.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He had a sponsor…know anybody whose name is Moriarty?" She asked. To which he just shook his head.

"Theres an ambulance waiting for you Maria." Lestrade said taking the Cabbie with him, She nodded her and Sherlock right behind as she told him the events that went by.

"Sorry…I thought you caught him when you and John went off to chase the cab." She explained.

"It's alright." He said glad to have his woman back.

"Maria!" shouted John holding a sad looking Mia still in her pjs, lifting her head as soon as she heard the name.

Running towards them she quickly grabbed the little girl. "What are you doing up ankle-biter?"

"You left." She said, crying in her shoulder.

"Oh, I would never leave you ankle-biter." Leaning her forehead against the child's.

"Pwonise."

"I Promise." She said as Sherlock wrapped his arms around the girls. Maria quickly looked to John mouthing a thank you who nodded in return.

"Anyone up for Dinner?" Sherlock said, completely ruining the moment. "There's a good Chinese, end of Baker Street- stays open 'till two. You can always tell a good Chinese by examining the bottom third of the doorhandle."

"Starving." John laughed as they made there way. "Wait a minute…Thats him the guy I was talking about…" John said looking ahead.

"Mycroft." Sherlock and Maria said together. The trio, along with Mia making there way to him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Another case cracked!. How very public spirited of you. Though thats never really ever your motivation , is it?" Mycroft stated, less than amused.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock said annoyed.

"As ever I am concerned about you…However, my concern seems to be misplaced. It seems our Maria here has handled the situation remarkably." at which Maria rolled her eyes.

"Keep this going boys and you're going to upset your mummy." Maria interrupted before an argument broke out.

"No, sorry, wait, wait- Mummy? who's Mummy?" John stuttered.

"Mother. Our Mother. This is my brother, Mycroft." glancing at his brother once more. "Are you putting on weight?"

"Losing it, in fact."

"So he's not some kind of…criminal mastermind." John stated.

"Depends on how you define mastermind and how well one is able to hide there tracks." Maria answered.

"Oh for goodness sake! I occupy a minor post in the British Government." Mycroft exclaimed.

"He is the British Government. When he's not too busy being the British Secret Service. And the CIA on a freelance basis." Sherlock spoke.

"Do I want to know?" Mycroft questioned.

"After you visited me at the school I did some research that may of lead to some hacking." Maria explained, playing with the girl in her arms.

"And what do you think of the security." Mycroft said unamused.

"I think you should get some." Smiling at Mycroft, whilst the boys held back laughter. Mycroft stood there looking rather annoyed. Maria turned to the boys handing Mia to Sherlock. "You guys go ahead, I'm going to harass Lestrade until he gives me back my phone…I think I dropped it in the cab." She explained.

"Is it really that urgent?" Sherlock stated.

"I will be 5 minutes max." She said giving him a peck.

"Very well." Sherlock said as him and John walked down the pavement and onto the main road.

"You left your phone at the flat." Mycroft stated a few moments later.

"Get that from the cameras you hid in there?" She replied earning a look from the older man.

"I presume you wanted to ask me something then…Something you don't want Sherlock to hear."

"Who is Moriarty?" She questioned looking straight at him.

"Not the faintest idea, my dear." Mycroft said looking at his umbrella.

"Your lying." To which Mycroft looked stunned. "Whenever you get annoyed you say pet names, brother mine, my dear… But you were relaxed, until I caught you out, your reaction just now told me your hiding something as well, If I was wrong you would of ignored me. Lastly you looked at your umbrella… When you visited my office you said it was 'just an umbrella'…you lied and looked at it just as you did now…You know who Moriarty is."

"I do." He said simply.

"But your not going to tell me."

"There are some things best left alone Maria…This is just one of those times." He said before sliding into a sleek black car.


	14. Chapter 14

2 months later.

"Good morning brother mine, I see you haven't changed out of your clothes from last night." Mycroft greeted from the door.

"Morning Mycroft." Sparing him a glance. "Exercising I see…Hows that going for you?" He remarked.

"Does he always do that?" John stated from the couch.

"Do what?" Both brothers said turning to said man.

"Break into the flat."

"Yes…He enjoys showing his concern by annoying me." Sherlock stated, sitting back in his chair and picking up his newspaper to find any new cases. _How dull… everybody is safe._

"Of course… How is Maria by the way, must be quite exhilarating running around with you." He said swinging his umbrella.

"Put the umbrella away." Maria said, stepping out of Sherlocks room wearing one of his shirts, her height making it look like a dress and walking into the kitchen. Mycroft's eyes slightly widened at the woman's appearance, giving Sherlock a confused look in which he just shrugged. "Anyone want some Tea?" She said already brewing a pot.

"That would lovely." John said. Maria leaned on the doorframe looking at Sherlock and Mycroft who nodded.

"Umbrella. Outside." She said giving Mycroft a pointed look.

"Good morning my dear, I believe that won't be necessary, after the events two months ago I'm sure you know it is better to be safe than sorry." Mycroft said smugly.

"Yes, and if you value your safety I recommend you leave that umbrella outside the flat before I accidentally slip cyanide into your tea." She said smiling.

"You wouldn't."

"Read me." She said. Mycroft then proceeded to exit the flat, leaving the umbrella at the door.

"What just happened?" John stated. Looking between Sherlock who was trying to hold back laughter and Maria making tea.

"The umbrella is actually a gun in disguise and Maria strongly disagrees having them anywhere near children." Sherlock explained as John continued to type on laptop. "I see you've started a blog…" He said changing the topic.

"You…you read it?" John said suddenly wary.

"'Imperious'. Not a word I've ever been called before."

"Is this about Dr. Watsons blog?" Mycroft entered the room again, no umbrella to be seen.

"You too!" John exclaimed.

"Quite so, please refrain from mentioning my exact position in the government…might cause some issues at the workplace."

"I said some nice stuff about you too…I said you knew some good restaurants and that you are a concerned elder brother." To which Mycroft produced a fake smile and Sherlock sneered.

"'Pompous' has a 'U' in it." Sherlock said darkly.

"Right. Thank you." He said shutting the laptop as Maria giggled, putting the tea on the coffee table before hearing Mia.

"Ria!" The child exclaimed.

"Ill get her." She said before exiting the room.

"Amelia seems quite attached to her." Mycroft said, taking a sip from his tea.

"She thought Maria left her…Its quite normal for girls her age." John said, earning a confused look from Sherlock and a nod from Mycroft. "Im a paediatrician…didn't he tell you, he knows everything else."

"No, I tend to ignore his blabber." Sherlock said simply, whilst Mycroft sneered.

With Maria

"Good morning ankle-biter." She said picking up the child from her crib. "Did you sleep well?" Mia just nodded.

"I hungry…you make brek for me?"

"Of course, what would you like?"

"Eggy toast."

"Eggy toast it is then." She giggled while carrying the sleepy child.

"Good morning poppet." Mycroft said once seeing the child. However, Amelia made no gesture to return his greeting quite happy to stay in Maria's arms. Sherlock had risen once they entered the room smoothing down his daughters bedhead and kissing her forehead before taking her.

"Gon make eggy toast." Mia said while yawning, gesturing to Maria.

"Please." Sherlock insisted talking to his daughter.

"Pwease." She said, purple puppy dog eyes looking at Maria.

"Of course." She said kissing the young girls cheek. "Would you like some?" Looking up at Sherlock with a smile.

"That would be lovely." He said tightening his hold on her waist.

"You too boys?"

"Im afraid I must be leaving, work at the office." Mycroft said saying goodbye at the door.

"And I have an interview to get ready for." John said looking at his watch and going to his room.

Sherlock put Mia down in the sitting room offering her some paper and crayons to draw with while he kept Maria company in the kitchen.

"Sherlock!" She said laughing, arms tightening around her waist and kissing her pulse point. "You scared me." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder, giving him more access.

"I like it when you wear my shirts." He said while looking at her body, the shirt reached her mid thigh, wearing little underneath and giving him a glance of her cleavage.

"I know." She said flirtatiously, taking out the last piece of toast.

Sherlock turned off the gas and turned the woman around as she let out a surprised yelp. His lips darted for hers as the crashed together, rough and passionate, filling fire within their bodies. Maria broke the kiss needing air. However, Sherlock had other plans kissing along the planes of her neck and behind her ear, lifting her onto the counter they kissed once more, each of them feeling the desire rolling off their bodies.

"Sherlock." Maria said after a few moments. "The ba-

"Is brek ready yet?" Came a small voice from the door looking at the disheveled couple, both in shock.

"Um Y-yes…ankle-biter…ill make you a plate." She said removing Sherlock from herself before plating some of the toast, cutting it into bitesize pieces.

"Eat in fron Telly?"

"Of course my darling." Sherlock stated watching the child leave to put on the television, before turning his attention back to Maria. "You look flustered love." He said and Maria swore her heart skipped a beat.

"We just got caught in a very compromising position by your daughter…How are you not flustered." She said while he wrapped his arms around her once more, not receiving an answer she changed the topic. "You're awfully affectionate today."

"I thought I lost you that night." He said simply. Maria turned in his arms giving him a peck.

"Never." She replied. There kiss this time was not like the last, it was soft and slow and peeled with affection.

"I don." Came a shout from the living room, interrupting the romantic moment.

"Can you bring your plate here ankle-biter." Maria said as she giggled.

"Ok mummy." Once the words escaped from the little girls mouth Maria eyes widened, looking at Sherlock. "Here go mummy." She said holding the plate up to her. Maria bent down grabbing the plate and giving the girl a kiss when she motioned her head forward before running back into the sitting room. Slightly dazed she stood back up.

"I guess its official then." Sherlock stated, wrapping his arms around the woman once more, both watching Mia play with some toys in the sitting room.


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you doing?" Sherlock said, watching the woman dunk biscuits into a bowl of what appears to be coffee. They were currently in her flat and Mia was looking at some of the thick books that were strewed across her living room table.

"Im making tiramisu…I promised ankle-biter I would make her some." She said while putting cream and chocolate over the soaked biscuits.

"You promised me as well if I recall." He whispered in her ear, leaning on the countertop.

"Did I now?" teasingly wrapping an arm around his neck, bringing him down to her level. "I think you have to remind me." She said getting closer. Sherlock closed his eyes, waiting for her next move, until a cold substance was rubbed on his face and Maria bolted from the kitchen. Opening his eyes and touching his cheek he realised that Maria had wiped cream over half his face.

Sherlock proceeded to chase Maria through her sitting room, Mia quickly joining in on the fun as she went to the kitchen and grabbed some cream from the bowl, starting to chase Sherlock.

"My own daughter against me!" He exclaimed.

"Yep Mummy fun!" She said jumping from the couch and covering Sherlocks other side as he caught her, Maria laughing from the hallway.

"Aren't I fun?" Sherlock said, pretending to be hurt.

"No, you boring." She laughed.

"If thats the case then." Sherlock said as he rubbed his face against his daughters, getting the cream all over her as well.

"Bad Daddy." She giggled. "Mummy too clean." She laughed out and the chase continued, Sherlock and Mia chasing after her until they trapped her on the couch and Mia smudged cream on her stomach as Sherlock held her down.

"Now we're all sticky!" She exclaimed under Sherlock. In return Sherlock kissed her getting even more cream on her.

"Stick!" Mia shouted trying to wipe away as much cream as possible, clearly uncomfortable as the couple laughed at her antics.

"I think its time for a bath." Sherlock said picking up the child. "And I will see you tonight." pecking her cheek and making his way up to his flat.

With John

John was typing away on his blog, writing up an article, explaining Maria and Sherlocks strange relationship, and her having the ability to terrify grown men when he heard the door open.

"What happened to you two?…Is that whipped cream?" John stated. Sherlock and Mia were completely covered in some kind of sticky white substance. Sherlock clearly not expecting the man to be home.

"Didn't you say you had an interview?"

"Damnit!… Sorry!" John quickly said.

"Pound in da swear jar." The little girl replied.

"Why are you so agitated?" Sherlock asked putting the child down and looking around the room, finding a piece of paper with dates and and money amounts. "You made a bet about me not noticing you were here?" He deduced.

"Yep!" John said looking at his newspaper, guilt slowly eating at him.

"At least try to make it good, I was talking to you this morning." Earning a confused look from John. "What is it now?" He said slightly annoyed.

"Nothing…I win the bet."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sherlock…I haven't been here all week I was visiting my parents remember…You were talking to a balloon." He explained pointing to a red balloon with a smily face. "How can you be so oblivious sometimes." in which he earned a glare from Sherlock before he proceeded to go into the bathroom and wash of the mess from him and Mia.

"You never said what happened!" John yelled from the sitting room.

"Shut Up!"

Later that night

"Do you feel like eating out tonight?" John said after knocking on the door not waiting for a reply, Finding Sherlock putting on a blazer.

"Can't." came his simple reply. Earning a confused look from John. "Im taking Maria out tonight." He explained straightening his shirt before exiting the room and sitting on his chair, John following close behind. "Do you mind looking after Mia?… Mrs. Hudson was meant to but she has come down with a cold."

"Yeah no problem…so date night? Things are getting pretty serious with you two." John said walking around the room, looking at Sherlock.

"Yes…That tends to be the nature of relationships." Sherlock said wearily watching John behind his Newspaper.

"Just wondering how far things have gone…I heard Mia call her mummy." John said, finally taking a seat on the couch.

"Yes, She has been doing that for the past two weeks." Sherlock said looking at John. "You have questions."

"Mia's mother?"

"A drug addict, Mia's never met her, never will…is that all?" Sherlock asked.

"Have you had this conversation with Mia yet?" John asked. In which Sherlock turned around checking Mia was still in her room before answering.

"You want me to tell her, her drug addicted mother abandoned her?" completely confused.

"No… I mean having the conversation with her that Maria isn't her real mum, you know in case her real mum decides to want to come back into her life."

"Highly unlikely…And Mia knows that Maria isn't her biological mother." He said dismissing Johns comment.

"You sure?"

"No doubt in my mind." He said looking at the clock. _Still too early._

"Were you in a relationship with her mother for long?"

"It was a one night stand, I paid her to keep the child and be clean while she was pregnant. Afterwards we had an agreement that as soon as the child was born she would not contact me or the child." He explained.

"Why do you keep saying the child?" John asked receiving a sigh from Sherlock.

"Past tense… She didn't know if the child was a girl or boy, I gave her the money and she left right after."

"Thats horrible." John said as an awkward moment of silence passed and Sherlock shrugged. "So how about you and Maria?" He said trying to change the subject. "Have you guys…you know."

"I know?" Sherlock said giving him a stare.

"Well you know." John said goofily.

"Im afraid I don't."

"She came out of your room the other day wearing your shirt, so she spent the night…did anything happen?"

"I see you have learnt to art of observation John. Congratulations." He said in his monotone voice.

"And your avoiding." John remarked.

"I believe my sex-life is none of your concern John, I will be going now. Make sure Mia eats something before you put her to bed." He said leaving the flat.


	16. Chapter 16

"The great artisans say the more the teapot is used, the more beautiful it becomes." Deliberately overfilling the pot so that when she picks up the lid and gently presses it down into place, water spills out over the sides of the pot.

"Bet the artisans say you get more fit afterwards." One gangling boy whispered to another.

"I know check out those knockers…dare ya to make her spill her tea on herself " The other egged back.

"Do that and you two will be writing essays on sexual harassment for the next year whilst in detention… Is that clear?" Maria whispered loud enough for the the boys to hear.

"Yes Miss. Palermo!" they said in unison as she walked off once giving an affirming nod to the boys.

"Thank you Soo Lin, the presentation was lovely." Maria said to the woman who was cleaning the artefacts.

 **with Sherlock**

"You took your time." Sherlock said not looking up from his book.

"Yeah, I didn't get the shopping." John said grumpily, little Mia following behind him.

"What? Why not?" looking indignantly over the top of his book.

"Mr. John had fight wit shop machin'." Mia said, climbing on Sherlocks lap. "Wen mummy be home?"

"Soon." He said to the child before looking at John. "you had a row with a machine?"

"Sort of. It sat there and I shouted abuse. Have you got cash?"

Sherlock holds back his amused smile and nods towards the kitchen. "Take my card."

John walks towards the kitchen where Sherlock's wallet is lying on the table, but before he gets there he turns back to his flatmate indignantly. "You could always go yourself, you know. You've been sitting there all morning. You've not even moved since I left."

Sherlock just grunted as John left the flat.

"Hello John, where you off too?" Maria said outside.

"Just to the grocery." He said still grumpy.

"Had a row with the chip-N-pin?"

"How? no don't tell me, I don't want to know." He said walking off as Maria walked into 221b.

Leaning on the door frame she looked at Sherlock. "I don't think I have to warn you to get rid of the sword under the chair do I?" She said cheekily.

"I will eventually…welcome back." Sherlock said getting up to greet her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"MUMMY!" Mia yelled smashing into her knees. "I miss'd you."

"I missed you too, ankle biter." She said picking up the girl and laying down on the couch motioning Sherlock to do the same, Mia happily lying against her.

"You look worried, should I be concerned?" Sherlock said stroking her hair.

"No." She turned to him. "Just something weird was happening at the museum today."

"What was it?"

"I don't know…it's been annoying me all afternoon, It just felt like someone was watching." She said leaning into his touch.

"Mycroft perhaps, he has a unique way of showing his care for someone."

"No, it's not Mycroft…It wasn't watching me." she said distractedly. "So you going to take Sebastian's case" She said changing the topic.

"How did you know?"

"Must I explain…Everything else was… how would you put it… Dull?" She teased.

"Immensely."

"Daddy got Mr. Johns compooter." Mia mumbled.

"Did he now?" Maria said teasingly. Whilst a mumbled "snitch" escaped from Sherlocks mouth.

 **a few hours later**

"You sure you don't want to accompany us to the bank love?" Sherlock asked, grabbing his coat from the hook.

"I can't, I have a bunch of papers I have to get through before tomorrow and unlike you I can't survive more than 12 hours without sleep." Maria said cheekily as Sherlock looked slightly dejected. "How about you and Mia come to mine for dinner after? I can make another batch of tiramisu"

"Are you trying to bribe me to make me feel better?"

"Depending, is it working?"

"Maybe." He said stealing a kiss. "I shouldn't be any later than 7." He said before exiting the flat, Mia and John in tow.

Maria watched the trio exit the flat and enter a cab before going back to the kitchen to grab her phone.

"Hello." The voice on the other end said.

"Mycroft, It's Maria. I'm going to need a favour."

 **Thamesmead**

"This is absolutely preposterous, conning me to take you to this… cesspool!"

"Calm down Mycroft, I just need to have a little chat with Jeff."

"And might I ask my dear, who exactly is this Jeff." Maria stayed silent as they walked through the corridors of the prison, before stopping at a cell holding a rather old and decrepitve looking man. "The cabbie?" He said calming down. "I warn you now Maria, don't walk down this path." He whispered.

"There's no need to whisper, the glass in front of his cell is soundproof…he cant hear or see us."

"See?"

"He has a brain aneurism…at this point he is almost completely blind." Maria explained.

"This path is dangerous and does not concern you Maria, stop now."

"You said my name." Looking at Mycroft for the first time since they entered the building. "You're afraid."

"An east wind is coming." He explained as Maria sighed.

"Who is Moriarty?"

"I don't know." Mycroft shrugged.

"Jeff said he has the clever ones in his books…This Moriarty guy knows everything about me, about Mia, about Sherlock…Jeff said it was chess, this is all a game…I just have to figure out what the rules are." She said before turning to one of the officers outside the cell. "let me in."

 **Maria and Jeff**

"A visitor? and who will be so kind to visit little ol' me?"

"Just a girl you played chess with."

The old man smirked. "Iv'e played a lot of chess games."

"Yes you have…But this one won." The smirk falling from his face almost instantly. "Who is Moriarty?"

"Now, I can't tell ya that."

"Why not?"

"Cause then I'll be a dead man."

"You are in the late stages of having a brain aneurysm, you have lost your sight, you're short of breath and you're skin has a grey tone meaning you're going to have a stroke soon…you're a dead man walking." Maria explained, eerily calm.

"What difference will it make, knowing who he is?"

"None."

"Then why ask?"

"Because you just told me that he is a puppet master …You don't know who he is."

"You really are a clever one aren't ya." He said as Maria walked out of the cell.

"Did you find your answer Maria." Mycroft asked.

"I found a dead end…Lets go, I promised Sherlock I would make dinner for him and Mia."


	17. Chapter 17

"Sherlock Holmes." A man says as the trio walks into a spacious office.

"Sebastian." Sherlock says shaking the mans hand , Sebastian clasping Sherlock's hand in both of his own.

"Howdy, buddy. How long's it been? Eight years since I last clapped eyes on you?" He says, looking at the others. "And who might this little one be, she's going to be a cutie when she grows up?" Flicking the girls chin.

"Mummy say dat men who wook at girls wooks are more wikely be hetro-centric meanies, with ego complex." She said with a smile.

"Did she just say what I think she said." John whispered to Sherlock.

"Yep!" he replied, looking at the disgruntled man who stood up.

"Seems like you're raising quite the feminist…soon they are going to take everything we got…ain't that right." He said, elbowing John.

"Dat's not wat Femism mean." Mia said letting out a dramatic sigh pinching her nose much like Sherlock does when annoyed.

"Actually Mia is my daughter… This is my friend, John Watson." Sherlock clarified. "So, you're doing well. You've been abroad a lot."

"Well, some."

"Flying all the way round the world twice in a month?" Sherlock says as John frowns in confusion but Sebastian just laughs and points at Sherlock.

" Right. You're doing that thing…We were at uni together. This guy here had a trick he used to do." Sebastian says looking at John.

"It's not a trick." Sherlock mumbles.

"He could look at you and tell you your whole life story."

"Yes, I've seen him do it." John said, slightly uncomfortable.

"Put the wind up everybody. We hated him…You'd come down to breakfast in the Formal Hall and this freak would know you'd been shagging the previous night." Sebastian retold the story, ignoring Sherlock and Mia.

"Mummy say freak bad word!" The child exclaimed.

"Did she now? Didn't know that she cleane- Shut up." Sherlock interrupted mid way through his sentence, giving the man a warning look.

"Go on, enlighten me. Two trips a month, flying all the way around the world – you're quite right. How could you tell?"

"You wook wike carrot." Mia said with a smile, much to Sebastian's displeasure. "Mummy say people who no get tan before wook orange."

"Oh God." John mumbled as Sherlock attempted to disguise his laugh as a cough.

"And who exactly is your mummy?" He questioned smugly.

"Her name Ria and she teach and she from Aus-tra-li-a." She said proudly.

"You got a girlfriend?!" He exclaimed.

"Is my romantic life so interesting to you people? What must it be like in your minds…everything must be so peaceful." Sherlock rambled.

"Didn't think you were the settling down type is all." Sebastian says. "Must be one hell of a woman to be able to keep you in line."

"She is." Looking at Sebastian for the first time without a grimace for the first time since he entered the office. "I was made aware that you were in assistance and needed my help." He said after a few moments.

"Yes this way." Sebastian says leading them to a closed off area.

 **Van Coons Apartment**

"Ah, Sergeant. We haven't met." Sherlock says offering his hand to shake. The young man puts his hands on his hips.

"Mummy say it bad manner when you don shake hand." Mia said looking up to the officer.

"Why is there a child at the crime scene?!" The man exclaimed, turning to said child and back to Sherlock.

"Mummy also say it rude to ignore." She said giving a pout to the officer.

"And yeah, I know who you are; and I'd prefer it if you didn't tamper with any of the evidence." He said continuing to ignore the girl who stalked over to a couch and started jumping. "Hey control her, she's contaminating a crime scene!" He exclaimed once more.

"You have to tell her." Sherlock says simply, continuing to look at the apartment.

"Excuse me, she's not mine." The officer later known as Dimmock says.

"Yes, I know. She belongs to me. However, she doesn't like to be ignored so you have to address her yourself." Sherlock says calling Lestrade.

"Hey get down from there." The officer said attempting to grab the child, who slipped out of his hands and onto the next couch before continuing.

"I've phoned Lestrade. Is he on his way?" Sherlock asked.

"He's busy. Im in charge and its not Sergeant; it's Detective Inspector. Dimmock." He said leaving the room.

"I think if Mummy come wit us today, she be mad." Mia said turning to her father.

"I completely agree with you."


End file.
